Stage Romance
by p0l-anka
Summary: A school production play was put under the hands of Cross Marian. And he wanted to maintain his "perfect" reputation. With all means, he'll do everything to make the play very interesting, even if the actors need to cross roles. YULLEN / AU FIC
1. Chapter 1 Glance

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter One – Glance**

**Summary:**

Allen Walker is living his typical, everyday life when an announcement on the bulletin board has caught his eyes. Realizing that this is the opportunity he's been waiting for. He decided to try-out for the audition of the school's production play, Beauty and the Beast, not knowing that his whole life is destined to be change. But what is the role of a certain dark-haired man with these changes?

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own -Man. All characters of -Man used in this fic, belongs to the great mangaka, Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:**

I would like to announce in advance that this fic contains/will contain yaoi. So for anyone out there who's disgusted/offended with this kind of stuff. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Just click the back button. It's not that hard. Thank you.

For anyone whose a reader of yaoi. Please enjoy. I hope you like it. My first fan fic for you guys.

Some over-the-edge OOC of some characters. And pathetic attempt for humor.

* * *

The sun ray hit my face in a mocking way. I groaned, turning on my other side. Feeling for my favorite pillow, hand searching the bed surface. I can't feel it. I groaned for the second time and raised up, I found my pillow on the floor. My dog, Timcanpy, is happily sleeping on it.

I looked at the night table beside my bed, I went cold. All of sleepiness gone in a second. Its 7:15 in the morning, just fifteen more minutes before class start. It requires thirty minutes to get to school, bus and all.

I bolted out of my bed and hurriedly change clothe, grabbing my bag and scale model on half-way around. I ran down the stairs two step at a time and grabbed a piece of toast on the dining table.

"Dad! You didn't wake me up! Again! You want me to miss my class?" My dad looked up from his newspaper who was already in his uniform.

"But you look so peaceful in your sleep, baby." I sighed. There goes his usual excuse.

"Whatever dad, bye."

"Take care, baby!"

I wonder when he will stop treating me like a kid. He's such an over-protective father, and I can't lie that I don't like the treatment. It seems like after my mom's death, his world revolves only in me. Sometimes, I can't stop myself from believing that he had developed a son complex. After all, it started when he almost lose me one time.

I hurriedly ran out on the street. Hoping for the time to stop. Luckily, a bus came just on time.

* * *

My name is Allen Walker. A 15 year old sophomore on the Black Order Academy. I'm not your usual boy next door, by all means of physical appearance. People whom I didn't know were always giving me a second glance, or maybe they just had a habit of staring intently at other people's face.

It's because of my peculiar look. My hair, for example, is not the usual black or blond or brown. It's a shocking white. I also got a weird red scar on my face starting from an upside down almost pentacle on my forehead which runs across down on my cheeks. And a heavily scarred left arm which I always hid in a long sleeves.

I'm actually fed up with people looking at me pathetically or disgusted every time they saw my arm. Except for my two childhood friends, Lavi and Lenalee. Those two isn't making a fuss every time they see my arms. I love those two. They had accepted me for who I am, physically and emotionally.

In this life, not everyone can do that. There are some instances where you will meet narrow-minded people, who likes to judge people just by mere appearance.

I've got all of these physical abnormalities when I was 10 year old. My mom and I were going home after a day of enjoyment on the plaza fare. It's already dark when we decided to go home. I can still remember that day clearly like it happened just yesterday. We were singing my favorite kiddie song in the top of our lungs.

The horrible accident occurred while we were on the crossing. A pick-up truck across the other side of the street was driven on our lane, coming at us, speed not slowing. My mom tried to turn our car on the side, telling me to hold myself. It suddenly came into full view in the same speed, hitting our car violently. Our car made a few somerset. I hit my forehead on something, earning a blood flow on my small head. Our car stopped turning in an upside down state. We were dangling on the same way by the seatbelt.

The whole surrounding was in giddy. People were screaming. I can smell something like metal heavily in the air mixed with gasoline, making my nostril to flare up. "Mom, are you okay?" I tried to wriggle out of my seatbelt, but I can't even move my fingers. My whole body hurts. I can't feel my left arm and shoulder. I tilted my head to my left slowly, forcing myself to endure the excruciating pain.

It felt like the world has stopped from spinning. Everything inside me came undone as I saw my mom, heavily covered with blood. Our car on her side was ruined. Her neck, which were I always snake my arms, were stabbed with metal. All I can see is blood, the interior of our smashed car and on myself, wherever I looked. There was just blood.

All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts. Every memory of us together had floated up into space. "Mom?" I choked, my hands reaching for her. I can hear sirens. "Mom? No. Please. Don't." tears were already burning my sight. A small fire ignited on the car engine.

The accident took my mom's life on the spot, and ended me in the hospital for months of recovery from injuries, and counseling for the heavy trauma that I received for witnessing my mom's brutal death.

I healed eventually, physical and emotional. With only scars left and a new white hair. The doctors' finding somehow relates my brown to white hair change due to my trauma. For me, it's a reminder of that accident. The day they took mom away from me.

* * *

I was running on the balls of my feet as fast as I could. I'm so out of breath already and the school gate were still about some ten meter away. A stitch were already throbbing on my sides, reducing my speed abruptly. _Riinnggg!_ "Uwa! The first bell!" I'm doomed. I can't run anymore, I'm out of breath. Just give me a minute. I gulped mouthfuls of air, trying to make my breathing straight again. I can't afford to be late, I've got a presentation to make today in my first class. I really can't afford to miss it, or it will ruin my straight A+ grades. _Riiinnngg!_ The second and last bell rang. I sprinted hurriedly inside the gate.

I made it to our building, just four more floors. I tried to run faster. Hoping that Prof. Reever is still on his office, chatting animatedly to whomever possible ears.

Finally, I made it to the fourth floor. Just one more turn to the end of the corridor and I'll be on my class. I grab the railing on the wall, turning suddenly into the corner when— _blam!_ "agh!" I fell abruptly on my ass. My bag, which opened in midair, is now raining my presentation documents in every direction. I heard a clashing sound and then a crack. I looked around to see what that was. My mouth fell open. My scale model is now ruined. "Oh my God! Shit! Not my scale model!" I scrambled into my feet, picking my scale model which is now on pieces. Now, what would I do?

"Tch. You bastard! Would you look at where you are going? That freaking _hurts_!"

I was still picking all of my presentation materials when I heard him. I almost forgot that I crashed on someone, "Oh, I'm so sorry mister. I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I'm in a real hurry. Please, do forgive me." I said apologetically without looking at the said person, whoever it is, that I collided myself on.

"Che! Next time, would you run a bit more careful? You moron!"

I twitched. Irritation started to rise inside of me. Didn't I just apologize seconds ago? And he still calls me a moron? Were colliding on someone accidentally is such a big crime now? "Hmf. Whatever mister. I already said that I'm sorry, so what are you still jacking off?" I muttered in myself, not bothering if he can hear me or not.

I started to walk to my room in a steady pace now, all the adrenaline were gone. I entered into my room without looking at the guy that I had bumped into.

* * *

A man with a long, black hair in a ponytail watched Allen until he entered the room. 'That weird boy, he had all of his tops in the wrong way. I've never seen such a haggard person before. He looks like he just gotten out of bed.' The said man has started to walk down the stairs, "Ow, he sure has a thick skull." He groaned, rubbing and flexing his jaw.

* * *

"Ah, don't worry Mr. Walker, I'll give you a month to create a new scale model, for you to pass on- class! Will you please quite down!" Prof. Reeveer snapped in the entire class. Looks like a good glare from him can keep the class's ruckus to come down.

"And you Mr. Walker! Get your bag and please excuse yourself into the bathroom for a moment and fix yourself? I'm trying to be serious here." He said as he pushed me out of the classroom gently.

We were already in the farthest corner of the corridor when he stopped ushering me.

"But uncle, what about my attendance? And your lesson today? I cant—"

"Ssshh! Allen, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me uncle when we're here. Look at you, what happened? Ah, your dad will kill me. I promised him that I'll take care of you in the peripheral area of this scho—"

"Uncle Reever! Honestly, how old am I? I can take care of myself. You and dad were just always over reacting on protecting me."

"Take care of yourself? Oh never mind. But Allen, tell me, is your dad okay? He's not sick or anything?"

I was taken aback by his sudden question, "No, he's definitely very lively and kicking. Why?"

"I though some bad thing has happened on him, have you seen yourself in the mirror today?"

I shook my head no.

"Then you should go and fix yourself. You're exempted in my class, and don't worry, I'll send you a copy of our lesson tonight. Come on." He pushed me suddenly inside the comfort room, taking me off guard. He patted my shoulder affectionately, just like dad, and hurriedly returned to his class.

I can't believe my eyes as I saw my reflection on the mirror. I looked so horrible. Maybe horrible is still not the right term to describe how I look. I've got a piece of my scale model in my uncombed hair. My collar is wasted. My ribbon is untied. The button of my vest was done in the wrong direction, and I forgot to tuck my shirt. Lucky me, my zipper were opened this whole time. It looks like everyone has seen my flyer ever since I left my house, up until now.

I can't keep the gush of blood out of my face. I felt so ashamed. With all the things that I would forget, why does it have to be my zipper?

I've never been in such a wasted and haggard state before. So that's why people on the street were giving me a second glance. I thought it was because of my white hair.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock. We were having our lunch break at the school's rooftop.

Lavi was still laughing his ass out every time he looks at me. I'm starting to get pissed off. Sending him big glares isn't working.

"Lavi Bookman Jr., do you want me to take your one last good eye with this fork in my hand?"

"Aw, come on. You know I can't help it. You looked like you were raped by some perverted old guy when you arrived this morning, ha-ha! Here Allen, I took a picture with my phone, wanna-"

"You did what? Give me your phone, Lavi."

"No way, you'll just gonna delete it."

"Ah, you really know me well? I'm so flattered. Hand me your phone, Lavi. Now." He handed me his phone, his lips protruding. I scanned his files hurriedly. I frowned. I can't find it. I scanned the other folder. But still, I can't find it.

"Lavi, where is it?"

"Nah, just kidding." He said, smiling lopsidedly.

I threw his phone on his direction. I had enough. I gathered my things and started to walk away.

"Oi Allen! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere or somewhere with clean air to breath without someone pestering me."

"Oi Allen! I'm just kidding!" I closed the door with a loud bang.

"Lavi, I think you overdid it."

"Nah, its okay. Lenalee, where's your phone? I'll send his pictures back."

* * *

My feet dragged me to the hallway. I was on my way to the cafeteria, when an announcement in one of the poster in the bulletin board has caught my eyes.

**Are you a frustrated actor or actress?**

**Then your much awaited chance is here!**

**Black Order Theater presents the production of**

**Beauty and the Beast!**

**Tryouts and auditions will be held on these dates: -**

My heart skipped. A chance to act. I can't help but to smile.

This was something people close to me would never, ever have guessed. For everyone- my dad and friends, had already set their minds that I would be a lawyer. But I've always wanted, secretly, to be an actor. And this play could give me my start.

* * *

What I didn't know, is that joining this play will be the day where my whole life is about to change.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.


	2. Chapter 2 Extortion

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Two – Extortion**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own -Man. All characters of -Man used in this fic, belongs to the great mangaka, Hoshino Katsura.

**Warning:**

A bit of swearing, and some stupid black mailing.

* * *

Kanda knocked on the door twice before helping himself to come in. He was greeted by a man with long red hair.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kanda Yuu. Please sit down. Want some wine?" Cross offered him a glass.

"No. Thanks for the offer. I don't drink." He decline as he sit in the visitor chair in front of Cross's desk.

"How boring. Here, stuff yourself with some cookies then." Cross said, pushing the tray to Kanda. He's not a fan of sweet stuff, but he took one gingerly.

"You've got a good grade when you transferred here a month ago. You're a good student too. But unfortunately, you missed my major exam that I gave this morning. I'm afraid it'll ruin you're A+ grades, Mr. Kanda."

"Sir, I didn't miss it. I was there if you could remember. You just kicked me out of the room because I'm a few minutes late." Kanda said, trying his best to sound polite, but failing miserably.

Cross puffed out a whole exhale of smoke, eyes closed. "Both of us know that that exam has a high percentage of your grade for the whole year-" another puff of smoke "-and you've missed it. So terrible." He said, crushing the cigarette remnant on the ashtray, while putting on his _charming smile._ Everyone under his teaching knows the danger of his smile. It's either he has something good controlled under his sleeves, or he's up with an amusing plan on his head.

Kanda, who just transferred a month ago, didn't know this. On the contrary, the smile Cross made had given him a bad feeling. _"__Is he planning to fail me?" _This sudden thought crossed his mind. "Professor, please don't do this. If I fail this subject, I won't be able to graduate next year." Worry is starting to take over the Japanese man.

"I saw your transfer file, Mr. Kanda. I didn't know that you're an ex-member of the theater club in your old school. How many roles have you played?"

Kanda was puzzled by the sudden change of topic, "Two roles, Sir."

"Is it minor or a major role?"

Kanda hesitated, he wonder if it would do him any good if he lie. In the end, he decided to tell the truth, "It's a major role, sir."

"Very good then." Cross is now smiling ear to ear.

"What?"

"I'll give you a deal then, Kanda. You know that I'm the head of the English department of this school, do you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, as you see. I'm the one who will manage the school production play this year, Beauty and the Beast. And it seems that you've got some hidden acting talent. So I want you, to try out for this coming audition. Get a role. Don't worry, any role would do. I don't mind if it's a minor or major role. Just make sure that you'll be pick-up on the try-outs." Cross said, legs resting atop the desk, important files lay forgotten.

Kanda was dumbstruck. He was wishing that this fucking professor across him is just cracking a-not-so-funny-joke.

"Well, what's your answer to my proposal?" Cross is eyeing him expectantly.

_"__Looks like it's the only alternative he will give. Tch, damn you."_ Kanda is now glaring at his shoes. He doesn't want to be a school actor again.

Being a cast of a play means that he'll become an instant campus celebrity. Again. And being a campus celebrity would only mean that half of the girl population of the school would be after his heels again or maybe even more. He shuddered at the thought. He's not an idiot to not to know that his looks were quite gorgeous on the opposite sex, whether he like it or not. He heaved a heavy sigh.

Honestly, he would give anything and everything that he got just to get those fan girls away from him. Except for the fact that this fucking annoying English professor would shove to him all the possible means that he has been avoiding ever since he transferred here.

"Well? Have you decided, Kanda?"

"But professor, I only participated on a theater twice. I'm not a professional actor that you might think."

"Eh? I think that you've got no other choice to choose from here, Mr. Kanda Yuu. Unless you really want to fail the subject." Cross said with full authority, smiling at himself, looking rather please at the phase of where the conversation is going.

Kanda is emitting a silent murderous aura. He was breathing heavily, as if he had run a hundred of kilometer. "I'll join the play, Prof. Cross." And without further ado, he left the office in a steady pace.

* * *

"Cross Marian. You really do enjoy it when you torture your students with your own doing. Are you really going to fail him, if he didn't make it in the play?" Prof. Socalo wondered out loud.

"Eh? Ha-ha-ha! Of course not. He's the smartest in my class after all. It's just that I don't want to have any crappy production to be put under my name. It will ruin my good reputation. I'll do anything to make this production, the most interesting play the Black Order will have."

"Ah, you're the worst, Cross Marian. Using black mailing again to achieve your what-nots." Prof. Socalo sneered back.

"Hah. Speaking of the devil huh? Oi, Tiedoll, I've got a good idea for this play. A twist. I hope all of you would cooperate."

Tiedoll looked at him through his sketches, "What is it?"

"I hope that's not a stupid one, Cross." Klaud commented in.

"Nah, I'm sure it will give you the chills to kill the bore in your lives." Cross eyes were glinting.

* * *

N/A:

Aww~ It's been four days, and the news about the hiatus on -Man is still hasn't sink in on me. Hoshino-sensei has just gotten back from her wrist injuries, and now the manga has been stopped because of plagiarism. I'm so depress~!

The chapters has gotten so cool now, with The Fourteen and all, and Kanda's past is now going to be reveal then, -poof- its on hiatus again. I really wanna cry…

I hope they give Hoshino-sensei a break .. ..

Anyways, _-stop from whining because of depression-_ , guys, thank you so much for reading my first fic, up to this second chapter, and for those reviews. I really appreciate it so much. This second chapter is not that long, but don't worry, I already finish the third chapter. I'll post it as soon as possible. Just let me fix my computer first, some stupid virus has ran havoc on my files. I have to annihilate them first before they ruined anymore of my files.

Thank you so much, hugs and kisses. p0l-anka =)

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3 Frolic

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Three – Frolic**

**Disclaimer:**

For the third time this month, I will say this: I don't own -Man.

**Warning:**

Slight violence, sharp tongue and bits of stupid thoughts and ideas.

* * *

The day of the audition has arrived.

I'm so nervous and excited at the same time that I didn't fell asleep at all.

Since that falling asleep is not a good option anymore at the time being, I decided to cook some good and heavy breakfast for my dad.

My happy aura didn't escape my dad's radar when he came down the stairs, "Wow! Looks like my baby is happy over something? Have you gone a base with Lenalee already? How's your date with her this week? Oh, my little baby is now a big boy! So tell me, how's your first time? You didn't forget to use a contraceptive, have you?"

"Dad! _Shut up!_ What's wrong with you? It's so early in the morning and you're already imagining perverted things! Would you please have a little shame? And no. Lenalee and I won't do something like that, so please shut it off. Someone might misinterpret you." I scolded at him over the breakfast nook. I can feel the blood on my face.

"She's still not your girlfriend? You're so slow, baby."

"Dad, will you please stop calling me baby? It gives me the creeps. I have a name, you know. It's not that hard to say Allen." I put his breakfast on the table loudly, sitting myself on my usual spot. "Uhm, Dad? Would you be angry if I skip my classes today?" I was looking at him nervously.

"Why? Are you sick?" he was on my side in a mere fraction of a second, checking my temperature with his hand.

"No dad, I am not sick. I have an audition today for the school production play. I want to try my luck." I shoved him back to his seat.

"What kind of play is it? Hmm! Delicious! My baby is such a good cook!" I returned to my seat.

"Beauty and the Beast. I want to try for the major role of the Beast."

"Ditching school sometimes is a good thing, baby. Go on. Try for your dream role, I hope you'll be in, and don't forget your lines." He was sipping his coffee now, plate already empty when I sat back. Where did the food go? Did he even chew his food?

"Thanks dad, you're the best," I was smiling broadly. I can't wait for the audition.

"I'll do anything for my baby's happiness."

"I said it's Allen!"

* * *

I made sure to double check on my appearance today, before bidding goodbye to my dad.

I hope Lavi won't laugh at me for trying out, and Lenalee won't be worried for my sudden absence. Since that I hadn't told my two best friends that I would skip class for the first time in my life, to try out for the school play.

I can't even contradict to myself on what possessed me to try out. All I know is that I crave for stardom more than anything in my life. This is my biggest secret that no one, even my two best friends, know.

I'm a frustrated actor, that's what I am.

Since I was seven, and played the tallest king in the three kings with the most glamorous crown at the Christmas special on the church. I have long to be an actor. I want to be a part of Hollywood or Broadway.

I've just been too easily frightened to begin and try.

On the contrary, this stage experience that I had is not such a good memory for me. As we just reached the shack, I tripped my foot in the hem of my robe, dragging the other two kings with me and ruining the shack along our fall.

The whole audience and even the priest had laughed for my clumsiness. This is why my stage fright was born.

But I've decided that I won't let this stage fright to stop me for reaching my dreams.

* * *

The first period bell rang. People were starting to crowd the seats of Black Order Theater. The girl in the entrance gave me a small paper to stick on my clothes, Number 0024. I was numb due to nervousness. I was half wishing I had been content to stay stage struck for the rest of my life.

"I'm so crazy to do this." I muttered under my breath. The girl across me was looking at me curiously, as I hadn't realized that I was talking to myself out loud.

The group of spectators consists of Art Department Head Froi Tiedoll, Vice Head Klaud Nine, and the Vice Head of English Department Winters Socalo. There was an empty seat besides Prof. Klaud and Socalo. The audition was about to start and looks like the still missing juror won't show up anymore, whoever it was.

Prof. Tiedoll grabbed the microphone in his front, tapping it twice with his fingers. The tap he made rang through the entire theater.

He cleared his throat, "Okay, I wish you all here, aspiring actors and actresses, a good luck. Don't forget to breath and don't be nervous. Do not worry, little kids is not on our daily diet, so don't be afraid of us. Just give your best in showing your acting talent. Good luck everyone. The audition starts now." He sounds like a patient man. I hope he'll be my adviser in my upcoming year.

"Okay,-" Prof. Klaud was examining the bio-data that we passed, "-may I call Mr. Allen Walker. Please proceed on the stage."

I hurriedly went to the stage, tripping all the way on the stairs. Do they accept clumsy actors on the play?

I placed myself on the center of the stage, "Good afternoon Ma'am, Sir." I smiled the most alluring smile that I could muster.

"What a cute kid, isn't he Froi?"

"We will see. How old are you, Allen?" Prof. Tiedoll asked. He didn't look at the bio-data.

"I'm fifteen year old, sir."

"Hn, on second year perhaps?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, can you please show us what you've got there?" I nodded.

I started to recite my lines. I imagined it coming from my heart and not from a piece of paper. I raised and dropped my voice on the lines I thought it should be. Looking at my front in loud voice, and tilting my head sideways or in my feet in dropped voice.

The image of my smiling mother stopped in the mid-track of my mind. I was quite for a while. Her image not faltering, I decided to recite my lines to her. My heart started to ache, old memories were flooding back. "If you hadn't leaved me alone so suddenly, I should have had the chance to tell you how much I love you. After all these years, of your absence in my side, I'm still in love with you-" my voice broke. Oh crap, am I still doing the right act? "-Can't you even feel it? My love for you hasn't faltered for all these years! I love you so much. Please don't leave me again."

"Okay that's enough! Nice one! Mr. Walker. Want some tissue? You better wipe that tears on your cute face." Prof. Tiedoll's voice boomed in the theater.

"Eh?" I touched my cheeks, I hadn't realized that I was crying. Maybe it was because of my mom's sudden memory?

People were clapping. I bowed before getting out of the stage.

I was getting down the stairs when a loud ring broke in the air. "Ah sorry, please excuse me," Prof. Tiedoll said apologetically, gesturing Prof. Klaud to turn off the microphones.

"Cross, where are you? The try-out has already started."

"I've got a good hidden spot. Don't look around, you won't see me easily. Anyway Tiedoll, I want to see the bio-data of that white haired boy. He intrigues me. Looks like another interesting person has came out. I think he's a natural actor. We can help him to make it bloom more if you want. So, what do you think, Tiedoll?"

"I've got your point. We can talk about this more after the audition, so please come here afterwards. Well, it seems like Klaud has taken a like in the kid too. It appears that you've got no chance with her now." Tiedoll chuckled.

"Eh? No way Tiedoll. You must be kidding yourself. He's just a kid. There's no way that he can rival me with Klaud. Besides, I'm much more charming than him-"

"I'm not asking your opinion for yourself, Cross. Just stay on wherever spot you are in and watch."

"So _stingy_... Okay."

"Don't fool around."

"Yes sir." Cross ended in a bored tone. With that, Prof. Froi turned the call off.

"Say Froi, we can put that boy under our guidance."

"I didn't know that you're a pedophile, Klaud. When did you become one?" Socalo commented snidely.

"_Just for today._ So, can we let him in now? He had shown a good act after all. I wouldn't be surprise if this isn't his first act."

"We will see, Klaud. Okay, next one!"

* * *

_"Allen Walker huh? I thought it's some old guy but it's the bean sprout from before. The one who accidentally bumped me. A kid with a white hair? Is it dyed? He had shown a good act. He doesn't look like an actor, but maybe he's not a first timer like me."_ Kanda Yuu was sitting in the farthest side of the theater. His eyes were following a certain white haired boy.

The second period bell rang. The remaining crowd of tryout hopefuls continues to proceed forward.

* * *

It was twelve in the afternoon. The try-out ended an hour ago. Prof. Socalo told us to come back in an hour or a two for the results. I hope I was in.

I went to the cafeteria to buy some lunch and hurriedly went to our hidden spot, to the rooftop.

Lavi and Lenalee were shocked when they saw me. "Allen, where have you been? Are you sick?" Lenalee felt my face.

"No, I'm perfectly fine Lenalee." I seated myself across the two.

"Where have you bee? Lenalee is bugging me since morning. She won't stop even if I told her already that I don't know."

"Shut up Lavi. _I did not."_

"Yes you did. Don't you dare deny it." Lanalee glared at Lavi. "See? So Allen buddy, where have you been?"

"I went for the try-out of the school's production play."

"Production play? Is it the Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah, it is Lavi." I started to wobble down my food.

"Wha- whoa … you did?"

"Yeah, I did." I looked at them, they looked dumbstruck.

"Allen, you skipped today's classes because of that? What about your grades? Don't you care if it affects your grades?"

"Oh, geez Lenalee, give him a break. So, how is it? Have you gotten yourself in?"

I shrugged, "I still don't know. The result of the passers will come out this afternoon. That's why I still have to go back on the theater. The jurors are just giving us a break. So for the reason that I was able to be here."

"Wohoo! I'm so excited. I hope you pass, it will be great!"

"Thanks Lavi."

"Allen, you didn't mention this audition stuff on us."

"Mainly because he's afraid that you'll react violently against it. Just like what you're doing now." Lavi sure did hit the spot. I just can't voice it out loud, since Lenalee's mood swing has already kicked in.

"Lenalee, dad knows about this. He knows that I'll skip my classes today. And he knows that I'll try for the audition of Beauty and the Beast. Lenalee, please do understand. I really wanted to be a part of this play. I want the Beast's role. … I wanted to be an actor, it's my dream. I want to act, even just this time."

"See Lenalee, you're just hurting his feelings by your objections. Besides, he needs our support and your objection is not helping him at all."

Lenalee looks like she had lost this argument. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm so sorry."

"Nah, its okay."

"If you need any help, Lavi and I will be here. We'll support you." I smiled. Really, what would I do without them? "Thanks."

"So buddy, what did you do on the audition? Mind showing it to us?"

"No way in hell, Lavi."

"Aw, kill joy as always."

"Come on Allen, show it to us!"

"Ha-ha! Even Lenalee wanted to see it."

"Eh?"

* * *

The time of announcement has come. I'm so nervous. The jurors have settled on their respected seat. A red haired man with a beard has joined them this time. He's drinking a wine. Is he a professor?

"Excuse me, but do you know by any chance that red haired guy? The one with the beard."

"You don't know him? What year are you?" _What kind of a question is that?_

"Sophomore."

"Ah, I see. He's a senior professor and the Head Director of the English Department, Cross Marian. He's the one who holds the management of this years' theater production."

"Thanks."

The Head of English Department huh. I wonder where he has been this entire morning.

A tap rang across the air of the theater. This time it was Prof. Cross. "Little kids, when I call your name, get your filthy ass on the sta-"

"Cross Marian, your language please," Prof. Tiedoll warned him.

"What? All I just did is to say filthy ass-"

"Just try saying that one more time."

"Okay, Okay. Sorry," those two doesn't seem to be in good terms. "Okay, the name that I will call is the name of the passers, and hence, will be a member of the production play of Beauty and the Beast starting from today. Please proceed to the stage now. Allen Walker, Bak Chan, Devit Noah, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, Fou Ethan, Kanda Yuu, Miranda Lotto, Lou Fa Chen-

* * *

Everything went so fast. One moment, I heard my name. The next thing, I saw myself on the stage, together with the other passers.

The other minute, the seats of the theater were empty. And now, I found myself sitting on the stage floor in a semi-lunar line, together with the other passers.

Prof. Tiedoll and Prof. Klaud were sitting in a chair in our front.

Prof. Tiedoll smiled, "Congratulations for passing the try-outs. Now every one of you here is the newest member of Black Order Theater. My name is Froi Tiedoll, I am the Head of Art Department. It's a pleasure to guide all of you. The one on my right is the Vice Head of Art Department Klaud Nine."

"Hello kids! Nice to meet you!" She waved at us.

"It is our duty to help you to rise and bloom into a good actor and actresses." He seems to have a fatherly aura.

"Maybe you're wondering on why we still hadn't announced about your roles for this play. First off, I would like each one of you to pick a respective number in the box Prof. Klaud is holding." Prof. Tiedoll pointed at her direction.

"Allen, mind if you start?" Prof. Klaud asked me.

I hurriedly went to her front. I slid my hand in the small hole on the top of the box. I felt some flat, plastic material. "I've got number four, Prof. Klaud."

"Number four," Prof. Tiedoll listed it on the papers he was holding in a metal clipboard, "Next one please."

I turned to return to my spot and found myself almost colliding to the girl behind me. I stopped on my tracks. She's beautiful. She has a long raven hair tied in a high ponytail. Clean-cut bangs and two long tresses of hair framed her beautiful face. She has a fair complexion contrasted with a pair of mysterious cobalt eyes. She was gorgeous in a dark, elegant way.

This lady has taken me by surprise. Why I didn't notice her before?

The said person glared at me, "Oi, step aside bean sprout. You're blocking my way." She growled in a deep, _manly voice._

"Yo-you're a man?" I was so shocked it felt like my admiration to the said person was thrown back at me violently.

"What? Do I look like a fucking girl, bean sprout?"

"Eh, ah, n-no. so-sorry, I- bean sprout? My name is Allen!" indignation started to flare up inside of me.

He looked at me from head to foot and then started to walk past me. "Bean sprout." He murmured, smirking at himself.

"Oi! I heard that!" I called him back, but he didn't look at me again. That guy, how dare him to insult my height! I didn't even know him! I angry stomp back to my sit.

* * *

Without knowing it. Allen Walker was curious to the other male.

* * *

Kanda Yuu walked slowly towards Prof. Klaud. "_That bean sprout seems like has a habit of colliding with everyone. Or maybe he's just an extremely clumsy person in nature?"_

He rumbled his hand inside the box, "Number five." He handed the plastic material to Prof. Tiedoll.

Annoyed with everything that's happening around him. He returned to his seat. An anger mark was animatedly pulsing on his head. He was here not because he was dying to participate on this production play. He was here because he was forced by none other than his annoying, fucking adviser by the name of Cross Marian.

_"That guy, I'm sure that he's laughing his fucking ass out now coz he has successfully shoved me here. He has no damn reason to fail me up now."_

* * *

"Did everyone have a number? Okay, where am I? Ah, as I was saying a moment ago, we still hadn't assigned you a role according on the performance that you gave on the try-out." Prof. Tiedoll pointed out.

"Because we are not doing a normal play this year." Prof. Klaud added in. I don't understand. What do they mean by not normal? "Froi, would you mind if I pass to you all the explanation they will need?"

"I don't mind at all. Alright, listen carefully. I have here a list of every individual character of Beauty and the Beast. Each character has a corresponding number. The number you picked a moment ago, is the corresponding number that matches the characters. Which mean that your role has already been decided by those number that you've got."

Murmurs have risen at this point. "Ssshh! Quiet down kids. I will now announce the two protagonist of the play. The person who will handle the character of Beauty is you, Allen."

All the heads of my co-worker turned to me.

I froze. Did he say my name or I just misheard him? "E-excuse me, Prof. Tiedoll, I-I think I misheard you saying my name?" I said slowly but inside my head, I was screaming.

"No Allen, you didn't misheard me. You are going to cast the role of Beauty. I think it suits you, its cute." He said nonchalantly.

Everyone's gaze is boring a hole into me.

"Hold on Professor! I- u, you… NO!" I shut my mouth. I can't properly speak. I was stammering on all the things I wanted to say.

They want me to cast Beauty? What the hell are they thinking?

He sighed, "I knew this would happen. Allen, listen to me. Please sit down and try to calm down. Please don't be angry. _Hold_ yourself." He pushed me back onto my seat gently.

"Prof. Tiedoll, I want the role of the Beast, not Beauty. For crying out loud!"

"I'm so sorry Allen. This thing has already been decided by all of the departments. Here, drink this." He handed me a bottle of water.

"Decided? What- no, I don't need that, thank you."

"Just drink a few, come on." He cupped my face with his hand with a little force, putting the mouth of water bottle in my mouth. I gulped a few. It hadn't helped at all. Really.

"Have you calmed down?" _He's expecting me to calm down?_

"No. Prof. Tiedoll. This is absolutely ridiculous. What are you trying to pull?"

"Allen, you're not the only one whose going to be in a cross role. Just accept your role appreciatively, please Allen? Can you do me that favor?"

I wanted to cry.

"Okay, just be a good boy," he patted my head whilst ruffling my hair. "Now, the beast role is for you, Yuu-kun."

"What?"

"You're the beast, Yuu-kun."

"You're pairing me with bean sprout? What the hell are you guys playing at?"

"OI! You moron! I said it's Allen!" I sprang into my feet. Kanda stood up too, glaring at me, "Who's the moron, _bean sprout_?"

"Kids, no fighting." Prof. Tiedoll said calmly.

Out of nowhere, Prof. Klaud has hit our heads with a metal clipboard she snatched from Prof. Tiedoll.

_"Ow!_" we chorused.

"Stop it. The two of you! Try to start a fight and I'll show you what I've got." I cowered. "Allen, you will play the role of Beauty. And you pretty boy, will take the lead of Beast. Period." She pulled me, pushing me down in the floor in front of her seat, grabbing Kanda at the same time, she seated him besides me. "Now, let's see you fight in my front." She seated herself on the chair, still holding the metal clipboard.

I seated in silence, and so does Kanda.

"Klaud, can I have the papers on that? You can keep the clipboard. Now, for Beauty's father, it's your role Tyki." A handsome curly man nodded. "For her two sister, its Road and Devit."

"Wohoo! I've got a cross role too!" a black haired guy with a heavy eye liner said happily.

"That's fine with me." A small girl said at the far corner.

"Bak, you'll play the role of the Witch."

"Eh? O-okay…" A blond guy said, eyeing the metal clipboard at Prof. Klaud's hand.

"That's all for the major roles. We will now proceed to the minor roles-"

* * *

"AHA-HAHAHAHAHA-! Wow! You're going to be a _princess_ Allen! HAHAHA-! Fantastic!"

"Shut up." I said gloomily.

"Lavi, stop it. You're not helping him at all."

"Its okay Lenalee, after all, I have to accept my role. Whether I like it or not." I feel so depress. I didn't expect for things to turn out this way. I'm sure that whoever it was that has come with that idea must be laughing hard now.

"Allen buddy, come on. Don't be so depress. Being a princess is not that bad. It's a one of a kind experience too. I'm sure you can do that."

"Besides, isn't your dream is to be an actor? Here's you're chance now, Allen. Having a role of a girl is a big challenge. If you did this with flying colors, then it means that you're a good actor."

"Thank you guys." I sighed, "I don't know what to do without the two of you."

"Anytime buddy. Here, I'll give you a hug and a kiss. Just imagine that I'm you're prince, _my princess._"

"Ew. No way in hell Lavi. Oi, get off me-!" I said revoltedly, pushing him away from me.

Lenalee stopped laughing, "Oh yeah, who's the Beast, Allen?"

"Huh? Oh. A pretty arrogant guy named Kanda Yuu. That guy is getting on my nerves."

"Kanda Yuu? the transfer student? Allen, is he a long haired guy? The one in the ponytail?" Lavi asked.

"You know him Lavi?" Lenalee and I both asked at the same time.

"No, not exactly. He's a popular guy after all. Half of the girl population of our school knows him already. All I know is that he transferred here a month ago. I heard rumors that he's a grumpy short-tempered one. He drives a sports car too, I wonder how. I heard that he lives in his dad here. They're running a repair shop."

"A repair shop? I thought he owns a sports car? How can he manage that if they're not that rich?"

"I dunno, but he has the newest model of Mercedes in his hand. A pretty expensive one if you asked me. Even your dad Allen, which is a military general, will have a hard time to buy a car like that."

"That's weird, maybe that was his dad's?"

"Why don't you ask him Allen? Since he's you're Prince."

"I'm not his what-not Lavi, so shut up. Oh. say Lavi, do you know where they live? I mean their shop?"

"Huh? Are you interested Allen? I thought you're pissed with him?"

"Is being a curious a crime? So where do they live?" I felt a little ashamed.

"Hn… oh! Empress Road at the Rivulet Town."

"I thought you didn't know him that much? How come you even know the street?"

"Its not a new news Lenalee, since Lavi is a walking profile informant. So Lavi, it seems that you gossip a lot, didn't you?"

"I don't gossip around Allen. I've just got an eidetic memory."

"Does your eidetic memory knows the name of their shop too?" This is strange, I want to know more about him.

"Cobalt." Lavi eyed me.

_Cobalt huh._ Just like his eyes.

* * *

N/A:

I just wanted to clear some things up… maybe you had noticed the age gap between Allen with his co-workers? Like Tyki Mikk and Miranda? That is because I made the Black Order Academy to be a school for secondary and college students. And the theater accepts applicants on both levels. They didn't require an age limit. So there…

And for the stupid surname that I made for Devit, Fou, and LouFa, (Devit Noah, Lou Fa Chen, Fou Ethan) please just don't pay attention on it too much… I just put it there to make it sound more convincing coz it felt so wrong to call them with an incomplete name. The surname that I made is so very untalented though… I know. I know…

This is all for the third chapter. Did you like it? If you do then please review.

P0l-anka


	4. Chapter 4 Bewilderment

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Four – Bewilderment**

**Disclaimer:**

Can you do me a favor? Try to peek on the poor, forgotten dictionary just this once…

**Warning:**

Minor swearing

Malicious thoughts

Early signs of identity crisis

Pathetic attempt for humor

Ooc-ness of characters

Mother complex

* * *

"Guys, I'm so sorry!" I apologized out of nowhere.

"Huh? Sorry for what, buddy?" Lavi asked puzzled. We stopped in front of his car.

"Er… I… I won't be able to be with you guys anymore every after class. The rehearsals for the play will start every 4p.m. starting from today."

There was silence, Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other. Lavi started to laugh while Lenalee smiled. I felt dumbfounded. These two… laughing at me while I'm trying to be serious.

"That's it?" Lavi asked.

"… y-yeah…" _That's it?_

"We already knew this is gonna happen so you don't have to apologize for a small stuff like that." Lavi punched me in the chest playfully.

"Just do your best at the rehearsal, Allen." Lenalee kissed me at the cheeks.

Lavi nodded, "I think you should go to the rehearsal now, buddy. You don't want to be late in your first cast call, do you?"

they shooed me off.

* * *

I entered trough the double door of the Black Order Theater. All the cast and crew for Beauty and the Beast looked up, making me stopped on my tracks. Oh crap, I'm late.

They were sitting on the same semi-lunar form of pillows in the floor. I scanned the whole stage, the only vacant pillow is on the farthest side of the stage besides Kanda. Oh, it's him again. The arrogant, pretty boy. What an unlucky day. I noticed some of the cast glanced at Kanda. Wait… a _forgotten_ pillow besides the majesty… did they do it on purposed? I thought suspiciously. If they are doing this just to make the two of us to be in good terms, then I think they would going to have a hard time.

"I thought you're not gonna show up anymore, Allen. You're thirty minutes late already." Prof. Klaud was looking at me with a blank face. I hope I didn't ruin her day. Man, this woman sure gave me a big lump in the head.

"I'm sorry Prof. Klaud, I just ran on some errands…" I looked at her hand, she was holding a metal clipboard again. I hurriedly went to my sit.

"Nah, its okay. Just avoid being late next time. Here's your copy of our rehearsal schedule and playbook." She smiled, I felt relieved. I murmured a thanks before sitting down.

"Bean sprout." Kanda insulted the very moment I sat down.

I glared at him, "Its Allen, is that how you greet people first thing in the day?" I seethed.

He scowled before looking away at the other side. He looks so bored.

"Oi, listen up you two. Don't tell me you're fighting again?" she eyed us critically.

I went cold. I shook my head no, "No, we're not arguing, Prof. Klaud. We're perfectly in good terms now. Aren't we, Kanda?" I forced a smile.

Kanda looked at me before turning his head to Prof. Klaud, "He just glared at me, Professor." He pointed his index finger at me lazily. What the hell? This guy…! I'm gonna get you back one of these days-

"Allen, Kanda. We will talk after this meeting." Shit. I don't want to cross swords with her again, she's scary. This is all Kanda's fault. "Okay, those are the schedules for the entire month. We will follow the scheds strictly. I want all of you to live on your roles. Its important for you to do that. Try to forget about your real life just for this month. And for the lines in the playbook, I will give you a week to memories all of them." Half of the cast groaned at her.

Memorizing the lines is not a big problem, I thought happily.

I glanced at Kanda. He's not listening to Prof. Klaud. He's just studying his schedule book with the same bored scowl on his face. He doesn't seem to be interested or excited on this play. Then, why did he join? Is his face always like that? If he's not glaring at everyone or anything around him, he's just scowling. I can't get this guy at all.

"A whole week is long enough to memorize your lines. We've got just a month to prepare before the big night, so please don't complain. We were lucky enough to have a month this year, its more than two weeks of what we had last year."

"Are we supposed to be grateful? …Professor?" Road commented across on the other side of the theater. I had seen this girl from the school grounds before. She was cute and short with dark, spiky hair. And always in a gothic Lolita dress. She has a peculiar taste on style. She looks like has just gotten out from a cosplay, but I can't deny that she looks cute in it.

Professor Klaud smiled, "I think we should be grateful. We will do a series of exercise today. It will help you to loosen up with yourself and everyone. After this exercise, I'm sure you'll be friendlier with each other." She glanced on me and Kanda's direction. Looks like she was referring on us.

"Get to work now kids, stand up. Come on everyone. For the first exercise, I want all of you to make a big circle." Everyone has stood up, but no one seems to be too eager to make a circle. It sounds embarrassing.

"Come on, move your asses now. Alright, after you form a circle, I want each of you to shout your name, or nickname if you want and your dream in life." The backdrop in the stage was raised up, giving the stage more space up to the props and storage areas.

We did some warm up after that to help us relax, and the exercise continued on as we did series of games I already forgot how to play.

* * *

Prof. Klaud clapped her hands to gather us around. "This time, I want you to get a partner and do the opposite of what he will do. Devit, come her for a sec." Devit placed himself on the front. "Skip like a bunny." Prof. Klaud ordered. He did what she asked, he skipped a few jump while laughing. Looks like he was enjoying the skipping himself. Then Prof. Klaud started to skip too, but she did it backwards. Everyone watched them as they mirrored each other's action oppositely.

"You can start now." She ordered at us after the demonstration.

My partner is Tyki Mikk. "Hello Allen. Nice to meet you." He smiled at me.

"Er… it's… not nice… to meet you?..."

He laughed loudly, "You're a funny guy. I like that." He started to jump like a frog. I started to imitate him the opposite way but I can't do it properly. I felt so awkward with what I'm doing. I looked around and found that no one is watching me, as everybody is busy with themselves. I stated to relax and found the exercise funny. Tyki made a different variety of animal gesture which I imitate in a funny way. We were laughing at each other's ridiculous actions when Prof. Klaud shouted, "Change partners!"

I found myself face to face with Kanda. "Hn. Its you again, bean sprout." He was smirking.

"Jerk." I retorted back. He was looking at me intently, as if he can read my mind, when he suddenly yelled at me in the top of his lungs. I almost jump on my feet. He really took me on surprised there.

"You're a cheater, Kanda. What am I supposed to do for the opposite of that?" I demanded when I collected myself.

"I think the opposite of yelling is for you to shut your mouth in silence, bean sprout." He smirked, his looks were challenging. So this is what he wants huh?

This guy is always pissing me off. I breathed to calm myself down and inhaled for the last time. I mustered my voice and yelled back at him that soared right out of me. Ah… it felt so wonderful. Kanda on the other side was taken aback. He looks at me in disbelief.

On the other hand, without knowing it, our yelling has reached Prof. Klaud's ear on the farther side of the theater. Klaud sighed, _"__Those two are always ripping at each other's neck. I wonder how I can handle them both. What should I do to break the ice between those two? If only Froi is here… oh…"_ she smiled. "I hope it'll work… okay everyone! That's enough! You can have a break for a while. I'll give you an hour to grab some bites at the cafeteria."

Kanda seated in the floor. The whole exercise has exhausted him for real. "You can exert a yell like that despite being a bean sprout huh."

"It's Allen, _BaKanda_." I retorted back, emphasizing the last word.

"Wha-what did you said?"

I stick my tongue at him, laughing. I sat in the floor too. "But honestly, that was… nice. I never had a fun like this for a long time now." Boy, I'm so tired, but I'm happy. The whole theater looks so lively. I inhaled deeply, savoring this enthusiastic moment. Kanda growled. Is that his way of responding?

"So, the two of you can be friendly with each other? Stay like that for a while, don't move. Try to feel the presence of each other." I didn't notice that I was leaning on Kanda, not until Prof. Klaud has said it out loud. I suddenly became conscious.

On the other hand, Kanda is not doing anything to push me away from him. I felt our body becoming tense. This is awkward, very awkward.

"Tell me Allen, Kanda. Can you trust each other?"

"I think so…" I said in a low voice whilst Kanda nodded.

"We will see. I want the two of you to trust and be comfortable with each other from now on. Off your asses now. Follow me." We walk towards the props room. Is she's going to lecture us? I waited for her lecture to begin but it didn't come. Instead, she pointed on a small dining set made of hard wood painted with wood stain, and finished in a semi-gloss lacquer. It looks new.

"Allen, stand on this table with your back facing us. Restrain yourself from peeking." I started to climb on the table. "Kanda, place yourself there on the front." Prof. Klaud pointed a spot on the floor a meter away from the dining set.

Kanda gave Prof. Klaud a questioning look. "Professor, you want me to catch the bean sprout, don't you?"

"Shut up Kanda! I said it before, the name's Allen!" this guy is insulting me even in front of Prof. Klaud. How annoying.

"Bean sprout? You mean… pfff" Prof. Klaud stifled her laugh. _"__Is it a pet name? How cute."_ She thought. "Yes Kanda, I want you to catch Allen. Allen, I will count up to three. After that, I want you to fall back."

"What? On this height? Prof. Klaud, I can't do that. I'll hit the floor!"

"That's why Kanda is here, Allen. He'll catch you." Prof. Klaud tried to reassure me.

"What if he didn't make it in time? I'll-"

"Why don't you just trust me? You idiot bean sprout." Kanda snapped.

"I'm… I'm afraid of injuries…" I wanted to cry. If I hit my head with this height, I'm dead for sure. Images of car interior drench with blood keep flashing back in my mind. My knees are in jelly.

Kanda noticed that the bean sprout didn't retort back with his insult, _"__He's afraid of injuries? This moron, it's not that high."_ "Tch, just fall back, bean sprout. I'll catch you." Kanda tried to reassure me.

"On the count of three. One… two… three. Fall back Allen, now!" Prof. Klaud commanded.

She didn't even give me some time to collect myself or to argue back. I braced myself and fall back. Everything was in slow motion as I fell far. I waited to feel his presence but it didn't come. I went cold. Dread started to rush into me making me scream, when suddenly I stopped from falling- a pair of warm arms encircled me.

Kanda caught me in his arms. The force made him to fall in his ass. He was hugging me from behind and I found myself sitting in his lap. "For fuck's sake. You scream like a damn, fucking girl, bean sprout." Kanda commented, his breath hot on my ears. Is his face near mine? I can perfectly feel his body on my back.

I began to get conscious with our position. Both his arms were snaked in my chest. His embrace was tight but gentle and reassuring. He was… he's so warm. His body was well built. I turned my head to look at him. I was right, our faces is just a _few_ centimeter away from each other. I can see the pupil of his cobalt eyes. I blushed. "You're trembling, bean sprout. You didn't hit any of your body, did you?" he embraced me closer to him, ignoring the fact that I was already leaning on his torso. He tilted his head closer, trying to look at me in a better angle. He's so warm. I never thought that I will fit perfectly in his arm. I almost hit myself for the trail of my thoughts. "N-no… I-I'm fine…" why am I stammering? My heart was racing like mad. I felt myself blushing to the extreme. "T-thanks." I said, wriggling out of his embrace.

"I told you that you could trust me." He murmur but my ears caught it anyways. His voice sounds a little different, or was it just me?

"Are you okay, Allen? You're pale and trembling. I didn't go that far didn't I?" I can taste worry in Prof. Klaud's voice.

"I'm perfectly fine professor. Don't worry." I assured her. I can still feel his embrace in my body. My heart was beating so fast it was making me dizzy. I never felt anything like this before. "I'm just afraid of getting hurt, that's all."

* * *

The rehearsal ended. I was the last one left behind as I stayed in the wash room for a long time, cleaning myself from sweat. And trying to feel myself too with this weird feeling that I acquired after the trust-your-comrade-in-your-fall exercise.

Ever since we did that exercise, I can't get Kanda out of my mind, and it seems like my heart won't stop beating fast just by thinking of him.

As I exit on the double doors of the theater, my heart started to do a more brutal race. Kanda was sitting in the bench near the theater. What is he still doing here?

I slowly backed off and tried to walk quietly as much as I could in the opposite direction of him. Telling myself to take the longer route. Unfortunately, it was too late for me as he suddenly looked in my direction. Looks like this person has a keen sense on his surroundings or my feet is just too clumsy to begin with. My heart beats faster that it felt like it was gonna jump out of my chest. What's wrong with me today? Am I afraid of him?

"Took you long enough." He stood up, a key in his hand.

"Why are you still here?" I said much louder that on what I intended. I wanted to smack myself, I sounds like a war freak. Why am I suddenly too conscious of my actions in his front?

"Its almost eight o'clock."

"Huh? …what?" it didn't made any sense.

"Its time to eat dinner." He's starting to looked annoyed.

I was dumbfounded. He's not making any sense at all.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Come with me." He said before grabbing my hand with his.

"Ka-Kanda! What the… let me go!" I tried to get his hands off mind but his grip was tight. He dragged me into the only good looking car in the parking lot. It wears the logo of Mercedes. This is what Lavi is talking about. It was glossy black, sleek, and shiny and it looks expensive. He opened the passenger seat in the front and pushed me in. "Don't you dare get out of the car." He growled before closing the door with force.

This guy, does he think he can scare me with threatening words? In his dreams. I went out of the car, only to be pushed back again by him. He glared at me, "Try to get out of the car again and I'll make sure to tie you up there." This guy is forcing me in his car. What does he want?

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kanda?" I stated demandingly in annoyance the moment he enter the car.

"I'm hungry." He clicked something on his left and then another slight noise rang through the air. "And so what?" I tried to get out again but the door was locked. It won't bulge. He fired his engine on, "Kanda, let me out." I seethed. He started to drive out to the streets, ignoring me.

"Shut your trap, bean sprout. Why don't you just sit there in silence? Hell, you're so noisy." He looked so grumpy tonight, much worse than he looks this afternoon. He grabbed a cd on the head board drawer and started to turn his player on. Soft piano keys started to play in the air. I never thought that he listens to classical, I was surprised. Well, he doesn't look like one in the first place though.

"Why are you acting so difficult? Can't you just tell me the exact place of where we are going?" he sighed. This ass… I've never been so pissed off with someone before in my entire life like this. He never answered me back properly and now he was sighing? Really. I should be the one who's supposed to sigh and not him.

In my irritation, I didn't utter a word to him on the entire journey. I was just looking at the scenery outside the window. I know I was acting like a pissed girl, but with this kind of guy, who cares? This night, he was so grumpy and mean. I wonder where the caring Kanda this afternoon went?

It felt like he drove for thirty minutes before he stirred the car into a big gate with two big pillars on the side. The gate was a shiny brown in a metallic like material with white sophisticated geometric patterns. He stopped the car in the parking lot situated in a garden with Japanese landscaping.

A man in a high ponytail wearing a yukata opened the door in my side. He bowed his head respectfully on me, stepping aside after to let me out of the car. "May you have a pleasure evening Kanda-sama and Goshujin-sama."

"Is she here?" Kanda asked.

The man bowed again, "Yes sir, she's in the office right now. Would you like me to tell her that you're here, Kanda-sama?"

"No, we're just here to eat dinner. Take care of my car will you?" Kanda gave the key to the man before taking my hand again. This time, I didn't try to pull my hand away as I had this sudden thought that he will drag me in with the collar of my shirt if I do that.

The garden has a pond in the center filled with koi. Bonsai and plants trimmed in round shape have filled the entire garden. Small and big rocks outlined the side of the pebbled pathway. The architecture of the house itself is also in Japanese. The two women in kimono on the main entry opened the door for us. I was amazed. The foyer, in which it looks like it serves as a waiting room too, was just magnificent but it still holds the aesthetic of simplicity. It was big enough like my room and it has a low, big table made of glass to reveal the built-in aquarium on the floor. Pillows and decorative vases were placed in various areas. The entire floor is covered in tatami mats. The whole interior was designed in modern Japanese.

We entered into another door and the realization has hit me that this is not a house. It was a Japanese restaurant. We walked a few more meters before stopping in the table in the farthest side of the restaurant. A beautiful woman approached us, "Good evening, Kanda-sama. Is it the usual?"

"It's the usual for me. For him, show him the menu. Let him choose." She smiled while handling the menu to me. I fumbled at the leathered booklet she gave to me. My mouth fell wide open as I saw the prices printed on the laminated paper. I went rigid.

The prices of the food here perfectly reflect the place. Kanda took me in an expensive Japanese restaurant. Even if I triple my money now, it was still less than half of the price. I just don't have the right money for the food here. What is he thinking?

I smiled at the waitress, "Can you please wait for a moment? I still can't decide on what I want."

She smiled sweetly, "I'll just get you some tea then first. Please decide for your food when I get back." I nodded stiffly.

"No, just get him the same order I had." Kanda ordered to the woman. The waitress bowed at us before walking away. My mind was screaming that I must run after the woman to cancel the order, but my body won't move.

I kicked Kanda hard under the table. He winced, "What the hell _is that for_, Bean sprout?" he growled at me.

"_Kanda_, I don't have that much money for the food here!" I hissed at him.

"Its for free."

"Huh?"

"My mom owns this restaurant. We don't have to pay." He leaned on his chair, rubbing his leg.

I blushed, "So-sorry if I kicked you."

"Che."

He didn't talk back to me again until our order came. It was soba and tempura, and green tea for our drink.

I looked at the food in my front. It looks so foreign, especially the chopsticks. There were small bowls in the side, where do I put those? Is it for the tempura or for the soba itself? And the chopstick, how am I supposed to use that? I never touched a chopstick before in my entire life. Kanda was already eating. I picked up the chopstick and tried to imitate the way he holds it. Its harder than it looks. The chopstick slipped in my hand, making a clatter in the table.

Kanda looked at me, "You don't like the food? We can order a new one that will suit your taste if you want." He looked around, looking for the waitresses.

"NO! The food you ordered is fine with me. Its just…" will he laugh at me if I tell him about the chopsticks? His eyebrow shot upwards, "Ah, er… do you think they have… forks in the kitchen?" I asked hesitantly.

His small almond eyes went big, his shoulders shook, "That won't do." He smirked. He reached for my chopstick then he grabbed my hand. "Relax your fingers, will you? Why are you always fidgeting?" he shook my right hand loosely. If only he knew what I feel every time our skin touch.

He inserted the chopstick between my fingers, "You use your thumb and middle fingers like this, your index and side is for holding it in place. Move your fingers like this," he showed me his hand. "Now, try to pick a tempura." I did what he said, and I did it!

"Ah! I did it! Kanda look, I managed to hold my food!" I laughed.

"_He's like a kid. So carefree." _Kanda smirked, _"This place looks livelier tonight. Is it because of him?" _he can't stop himself feeling amused with the bean sprout. "Che. You're so noisy bean sprout. Would you quite down? Its just a chopstick." Kanda started to snapped at me again.

"Its Allen, you meanie." I protruded my lips, I started to eat. The food tastes foreign to me but it taste so good. This is my first time to eat a Japanese cuisine.

"Oi, are you even chewing the food? Don't be such a glutton." I'm starting to get pissed off again. I wonder if his insulting tongue can be _exorcise_ with acid.

"I don't care. I'm hungry anyway. Besides, I'm not like you who eat like a conservative girl." I insulted back.

"What did you said? You damn glutton freak?"

"I think swearing like that would degrade your reputation, _Ms. Conservative_."

"You dare say that things? I'll bet all of my money and my car that even if you eat a truck of food a day, you'll still be a bean sprout. Regarding of height and looks." He glared at me.

"At least I'm cute and I don't look like a pissy sassy bishie like you." I glared back at him.

"You're the one to talk. You think you don't look like a girl too? Besides, as if I wished to the Gods for this appearance, you damn fucking bean sprout." He called me bean sprout again. This guy is always insulting me to death.

"Why are you always calling me a bean sprout? I said it's Allen! ALLEN! And for your information, _I'm not that short!_" I snapped, clouting my chopstick in the table.

The whole place went in silence. All the table occupants and servers were looking at us. I didn't mean to shout. I blushed up to the roots of hair.

"What the hell are you looking at? Is this your first time to see someone shouting?" he glared. His face looks scary. All people looked away from us in an instant.

"I'm so… I mean, I didn't intent to shout…" I felt myself blushing more.

"Che, stop apologizing for petty things like that. Its disgusting. Here, why don't you just eat. We will just order again if you want more." He pushed the plate of food towards me. Kanda's tongue was always firing me with insults, but his eyes and actions were different from his words. Even if sometimes he's doing it overboard.

A mysterious bitter guy with sweet, unexpected side. I think I can still stand him. Honestly, I want to know more about him. I smile before eating again.

* * *

_(Kanda's POV)_

Kanda felt something stirred inside his chest again from the warmth smile the bean sprout gave him.

He can't stop himself from gazing at the bean sprout. He was even shocked at himself. Now he was sure that this kid has definitely done something on him. But he had no words strong enough to explain it.

It started when the bean sprout collided at him in the corridor, the day Cross threw him out of the room because he was late. From that day on, he found himself always looking for a sign of white hair at the crowded corridor of the school. He was even surprised to find the bean sprout trying for the audition of the school production play. But he was even more surprised when he found out that he was the bean sprout's partner in the play.

He wanted to believe that those meeting aren't just for coincidence. Is it the work of fate?

The bean sprout is now talking animatedly at him while eating. It was kind of disgusting, but the trace of sauce in his mouth has given him a cute, innocent look.

His personality gives off a strong sense of innocence. For a moment, it feels like he has drowned in it. He struggled to find words to name this feeling that flooded through him.

He wanted to reach his arm across the table to reach for the bean sprout, to hug him, to protect him. There was this sudden urge of wanting to kiss him- "You… D-do you like the food?" he almost choked on his food for talking suddenly, trying to distract himself on this unwanted odd feeling that he was having right now.

The bean sprout nodded, smiling despite the food in his mouth,"I really like it. Its good."

"Really? … That's good… I'm happy that you like my favorite food…" he mumbled.

* * *

I heard Kanda muttered something, but I didn't get it. "What did you said?"

"I didn't said anything." He said coldly. His face was tinted pink but what gathered my attention is his ears. Its tips suddenly turned red. I saw it perfectly as he suddenly looked at the side after snapping at me.

Did Kanda blush? But why? It was my first time to see him flustered. I can feel my face warming too.

* * *

Kanda took me in the long corridors of the restaurant after having our dinner. He was holding my hand again, is that a habit of his? His hand was big and calloused, my hand fit perfectly with it. I wonder how we look like to other people. Can we disguise ourselves as a couple if we hold hands like this? I blushed at this thought.

We stopped at the end of the corridor. The double door is bigger than the normal ones, and it was made in an unknown shiny material with cherry blossom leaves for design. He opened the door, dragging me in. Doesn't he even have an etiquette? He didn't even knock.

"Ka-Kanda?" I stepped aback. A smiling Kanda with his hair down greeted us. Is it a woman or a man? Wait, a smiling Kanda? Maybe it's the end of the world. But who is that person sitting behind the desk? Kanda was here on my side holding my hand.

"You moron. Will you quit that stupid look in your face? She's my mom." Mom? She's his mom? No way. If I push Kanda on her side, they can pass as an identical twin. Maybe she looks a bit older than Kanda, but to have such resemblance…

"What a surprise, Yuu. Why you didn't tell me that you're here?"

She walked towards us. I stiffly bowed, "S-sorry for disturbing you, Ma'am."

She smiled, "Don't bow please. You're a friend of my son so you don't have to do that." She has a warm, composed aura. I suddenly missed my mom.

"What a cute kid, what's your name?" she took my hand and guided me on the lounge.

"Allen Walker, Ma'am." She's so beautiful. I can't take my eyes off her. Now I know what Kanda will look like if he tried to smile.

"You can stop the formality, Allen. Why don't you just call me Aunt Yukari?"

"Okay Ma'am, eh! I mean Aunt Yukari…" she gave me a warm smile.

"Yuu, it has been a month. I missed you so much." She hugged Kanda. He mumbled something.

"I love you too, Yuu. How's Sora?"

"He's very alive and kicking. He's so annoying, he always act like an over energetic kid. I work in his shop as an assistant."

"I'm happy to hear that. Allen dear, how is Yuu at school?"

"Er? I didn't know. He's a year ahead of me. I just met him on the theater. He's my… my…" what should I say? Partner or _love team_?

"We're doing a play. I'm Beast and he's Beauty. I tell you those professors were crazy. They made the bean sprout do a girly role."

"I'm not a bean sprout, you imbecile! … uh-oh. Sorry." I blushed, realizing my mistake. I shouldn't have shouted and retorted back in front of his mom.

Aunt Yukari laugh, "Did Yuu called you bean sprout? That's new, he never do that to people. Is it a pet name for Allen, Yuu?"

Kanda's face turned pink while his ears goes red again, "It's not a pet name." he growled. "I'm just emphasizing it. Just look at him, he really is a bean sprout!"

"Try saying that again, BaKanda."

"You will always be a bean sprout to me. Not unless you suddenly grew tall and succeeded my height."

"My name is Allen! You arrogant bishie!"

Aunt Yukari giggled, she looked amused in our bickering. She patted Kanda on the shoulder, "You're much livelier today, Yuu. I haven't seen you like that before. I'm so glad. Looks like my decision for you to live in your father's side is not wrong."

"Can't I just. Oh, never mind."

"You will live in your dad, Yuu. We already talked about this didn't we? I will always be here, you can visit me whenever you want. It will be more fun if you bring Allen along." She hugged Kanda, I can't see his face as he hid it in the crook of her neck.

I had this feeling that I shouldn't be here. It feels like I was meddling with their reunion. Maybe its more better if I just wait outside.

"I think we should go now mom. Its already late. I'll just give him a ride."

"Take care for me, will you?" he nodded, letting her to kiss him in the cheeks. "Yuu, can I have a few words with Allen for a sec?"

"I'll just wait outside then." He closed the door.

"Allen, can I have a favor?"

"Okay." I wonder what it is.

"Can you take care of Yuu for me? He's my only son. I wouldn't know what to do if something bad happens to him. I think it will be okay if you do that. After all, he seems to be fond of you. He's just bad in showing his emotions, but I'm sure he likes you." I blushed. What does she mean with that? She's always thinking of him, she really loves Kanda.

"Sure you have my word, Aunt Yukari." I'm starting to feel depress. If my mom is still alive, would she be this kind and caring? She died when I was just a kid. I can't remember her that much now. I'm starting to get worried. What if there came a day were I won't even remember her face?

"I'm sorry for the trouble. It's late already, I think you should go home now. Your mom must be worried sick." She did sure hit a spot with this. Is it okay if I tell her?

"I… I don't have a mom. She died in a car accident when I was just a kid, I'm the only one who survived. I can't… even remember her that much. If she is still alive, is she gonna be like you. You're so kind and caring. Kanda is so lucky to have you." A tear fell. Shit, I was crying again. I wiped my face with my hand angrily. Why am I always crying every time I think of her? I'm so pathetic. I started to walk towards the door but she pulled my hand.

"Allen, please don't cry. I'm sorry for opening your wound." She hugged me tight. She's so warm, but she's warm in a different way. It feels much more different from the hug Kanda did. Is this how a hug from a mother feels? "You can treat me like your own mom."

"Eh… Aunt Yukari, I can't do that! That's embarrassing." I tried to wriggle out of her embrace but she won't let me. "Aunt Yukari? You can let go of me now?"

"No, I'm not gonna let go of you not unless you comply to my request." Oh my God. I can't do that. How can I if I just met her? Now I see where he got his stubbornness. A very typical mother and son. They are both stubborn in a different way.

"But… oh jeez…" I never thought that this would happen. I shouldn't have told her.

"You're craving for a mother's love and affection. I can clearly see that in your eyes. Base on experience, I know how painful it is to grow up without a mother in your side. So Allen dear, it will make me vey happy if you see me as a mom."

"You… you can let go of me now… Mom." How can she relate to my hidden pain?

"You still hadn't hug me back." I complied shakily.

"Is it really okay if I call you mom?"

"I would love that." She kissed me in the cheeks like what she did on Kanda. I felt so warm and light inside, it feels like a burden on me has been lifted.

* * *

N/A:

I'm sorry for the late update. As you can see, I injured my fingers on my right hand for some stupidity… I didn't even thought that it will be harder to write the progressing chapters… man, this chapter sure gave me a nose bleed… I wrote this chapter for 2days, and I'm kind of unhappy on the result. I dunno why, I just have this feeling that this chapter is a bit of a crap.

Am … the added characters on this chapter is purely invented. (Yukari, Sora – Kanda's rentz) I named them after the couple on the manga I was reading days ago, Family Compo. I really don't have a reason, haha, I just can't think of a Japanese name that will suit the characters, haha. I'm pretty lazy huh? …

I'm running out of ideas too. Not on the theater things, I'm talking about activities _outside_the theater. I was thinking if I should involve Allen or his dad in a minor accident and if I should put a lemon too… but I still don't know, it depends on my mood, especially the lemon, haha X3. And I still don't know if I have the guts to write stuff like that hahaXD

Enweis, the vacation days has ended… and I still don't know when will I be able to update again, so please, spare me~ do not worry, I'll update as soon as possible. You have my word in that. P0l-anka.


	5. Chapter 5 IdentityCrisis

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Five – Identity Crisis**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own. How I wish I could, but I don't trust myself. I might ruin the reputation of –man.

**Warning:**

I dunno… maybe you have some idea now because of the title? Ha-Ha X3, Mild swearing and ooc-ness, that's all, thank you =p

* * *

A week has quickly passed by. The time of exam has arrived and the piles of _forgotten _homework are getting out of my hand. Those damn papers are due on the same day Prof. Klaud gave us to memorize our lines for the play. Things are starting to get on my nerves.

I'm not ignoring my assignments. To tell you the truth, I'm trying to do it every night but in the end, I'm always ending up throwing them in the walls of my room because of frustration.

I'm frustrated with myself and with a certain person named Kanda.

Its not that he did something mean to me again. Well, he's innocent on that part. Its just that I can't get him out of my mind. Whether I'm asleep or awake, he's all that I can think about.

Damn you Kanda. Why can't I get you out of my head? Did he do something to me?

And I was wondering why up to this moment, I can still feel his embrace lingering on my body. I can't forget his warm skin and well-built muscle, it felt so good… I groaned loudly, throwing my History book on the farthest corner of my room. It landed on the wood planks with a thump.

Timcanpy yelp because of my sudden outburst. He was looking at me with a questioning look. I'm sure that if he can only talk, he would bombard me with questions. Given the fact that he was the only sole witness of my behavior for these past few days.

I'm always looking forward for our play rehearsal every afternoon. I'm happy just seeing him. And I'm always having butterflies in my stomach every time he talks to me, or every time he holds my hand. I'm always trying to get his attention too. If I can only exchange mind with someone, I would do it with a glee. So that I can think of something new _except_ for Kanda.

A sudden thought has struck me a few days ago. These symptoms that I was having for him, am I… am I in love with Kanda?

No. I… I can't be in love with Kanda.

Why am I even thinking about this stuff? He's a guy. _We are both guys._ I shouldn't feel this way on him. I bit my lip. A vague of guilt and confusion crossed into every fiber of my consciousness.

Images of Lenalee popped into my head. We used to hold hands and kissed before I join the school production play.

But now… why am I feeling guilty? I didn't do anything.

She's my best friend and she used to be the person that I like. But with the flow of things right now, I can't even see myself being her lover.

Her smiling image changed to Kanda's scowling face. I groaned. Why my heart does always goes berserk just by thinking of him.

The feeling of lost and confusion grew into me. What about Lenalee? What is her place in my life now? She's my childhood friend and the girl that I've been dating for months now.

And if I am truly in love with Kanda, then does it mean that… I'm gay?

* * *

Sora knocked in Kanda's room, "What is it, dad?"

"Can I come in?" he opened the door to let him in. His dad sat on his bed whilst Kanda stood in silence, waiting for him to talk. "You seem to be in deep thoughts for these past few days, Yuu. If you have a problem, mind sharing it with me?"

"Why did you think that I have a problem?"

"I can tell just by looking at you. I'm your dad after all." Sora looked at him with caring eyes.

"Even if I have problems, I don't think that you would understand." He said coldly.

"I think I'm capable enough. Why don't you try me?"

Kanda is starting to get annoyed, "Why do you care? You won't _understand_ _me_."

"I can understand what you feel, Yuu. Don't you trust your daddy?" he is _so_ damn persistent, so damn annoying.

"You left me and mom when I was just a kid. So stop acting like you care for us." His voice was full of bitterness.

"I didn't abandon you. I sent the two of you out of Japan to protect you. If I didn't do that, the organization that I left might put your lives in danger… can't you understand that? Are you… do you still despise me for what I've done, Yuu?" his dad kneeled in the floor, suddenly bowing in the flooring of his room. "Please don't hate me, Yuu. Can't you forgive your daddy?" Kanda can't believe his eyes. His dad is bowing in front of him. Why is he bowing? He's just degrading his self.

"You moron. I don't hate you… dad. So stop kneeling in my front. Kneeling doesn't suit an ex-Yakuza like you. Its disgusting. Crying doesn't suit your appearance too." He tried to pull his dad with the collar of its shirt, but it won't bulge.

"Then, why did you said those things?"

"When I was young, a lot of kids were always teasing me that I'm just an adopted, fatherless kid. I grew up without a father. Do you know how hard that is? Especially to mom, I always caught her crying at night." I said bitterly.

"I didn't know that protecting you would make you lonely. I'm sorry, Yuu. I'm such a worthless father."

"Tch. Will you stop bowing already? I'm starting to get pissed off." He prodded his dad on the head with his feet.

"What sweet words. Does that mean you forgive me now?"

"You old fool… I said I don't hate you. Stand up now dad or I'm gonna beat the hell out of you, for your own good."

"I love you too, Yuu." He suddenly hugged Kanda. He tried to push his dad away from him but he was suddenly smacked in his head, making him wince. Damn, that hurts a lot. "Ha! Such big words coming from you, that's my son! But in your state right now, I bet you can't even put a scratch on me. AHA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Che. Get off me now, dad. You're heavy. Jeez, you're such a pain in the ass."

"You've got a problem with someone special in your heart don't you?" Sora winked.

"Why do you ask? Go away."

"Coz I wanna help my beloved son with his cute love life." It was smiling at him like an idiot.

"You won't understand me, so it will do us both good if you don't stick your nose with my issues." How can he tell his dad about _that__?_

"So, who's the lucky kid?" his dad nudged him in the ribs. Hell, why is he asking? "Don't be shy. Your ears are crimson red. Good color."

"Shut up!"

"What does he look like? Is he cute?" Kanda nodded stiffly. "His name, what's his name?"

"I already said too much. You can go out now."

"Yuu-pon, what's his name?" his dad swung his arm around his neck, blowing puff of air in his ears, "I'm not gonna go out until you said his name." his dad said stubbornly.

"Fine! Allen, Allen Walker." The scowl on his face softened at the mention of the bean sprout.

* * *

N/A:

Its just a short chapter, I hope you don't mind?

Wee~ its JUNE 6! HAPPY BOTDEI YUU-PON! O/O

Nweis, thanks for reading. I'm already working on the next chapter. I better go now. And I'm still had piles of drawing plates to draft and to be rendered. I don't know when I will be able to… update again… please spare me *bows on the floor* …

Salamat (thank you =p)

P0l-anka


	6. Chapter 6 Repose

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Six – Repose**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own -Man. Coz if I do, I won't be so confused with what ever kind of time skip that occurred on chapter 187. And I won't put Yuu-pon 3 in danger. X3

**Warning:**

I think I'll change the rating from T to M.

(just in case *wink*)

**Author's note:**

"Read now. Explanation later."

* * *

Another cast call has arrived. The crew of Beauty and the Beast seems to be in high spirits as they had already managed to do a considerable quantity of backdrops and props.

We were sitting in the same semi-lunar form of pillows on the wooden raised platform of the theater, in the same sitting arrangement.

Kanda is sitting on my right side, but I've been trying my best to avoid skin-to-skin contact with him since the start of the meeting. Well, its just that I don't want myself to start flustering like mad whenever our skin came in contact with each other, or I will be too obvious. And if that happens, our fellow members might find out of my true identity. That I am gay.

Besides, I still don't know Kanda that much. I'm afraid that he might start to avoid me if he has gotten knowledge of what I feel for him. And I don't want that to happen. I'm happy and contented just by being with him right now. Even though we are always just arguing.

I don't want our friendship to be ruin, if you can call our relationship like that. Just because of this stupid, unrequited love that I feel for him.

My wandering mind had snapped back when Prof. Klaud has started to talk, "Okay kids, listen up! Our real play rehearsal will begin starting from this day on. I want every one of you to be enthusiastic with this. Please, give everything that you've got. I don't want to hear any excuses such as I'm shy or I forgot my lines professor, I'm sorry. I won't tolerate that kind of attitude. I want every one of you to be serious, okay?" the mood on the theater has suddenly changed from cozy to serious mode. Looks like this is how things will work on starting from today.

"We will do each of your scenes as perfectly as possible. We won't go to the next scene not until we hadn't done it in the right way. So, do your task properly so that we won't be a burden to each other. By the way, Prof. Froi and I had done some minor change in the arrangement of our rehearsal." Murmurs have started to rise at this point while others groaned. Prof. Klaud tapped the metal clipboard that she was holding on her chair. "Quite down kids! Really, have I already said the changes? Then why are you reacting like that?" she said in a scolding voice. The whole place went quite again. "Okay, as I was saying, Prof. Froi Tiedoll and I had done some minor change in the arrangement of our rehearsal. Prof. Cross has already given his permission for these changes. We did this for the two of you Allen, Kanda." I froze from wriggling my feet playfully when I heard our name, and she got Kanda to look at her from his playbook copy.

This has something to do with Prof. Cross? Every time I hear the name of that red haired professor, I can't stop myself from having a bad feeling.

"Prof. Klaud? … er, why did you changed the arrangement of the rehearsal schedule just for the two of us?" I'm so curious for her answer but at the same time, I don't want to hear her answer too. All of the cast were now looking at us.

"We didn't change it that much. It's just that the two of you will be the first to have this stage for yourselves to do your scenes. We did this so that you can grow accustomed and be comfortable with each other. We will do your scenes first before we proceed to the scene of the rest of the cast. And then afterwards, at the end of the month, we will redo your scenes again." She explained it to me in a gentle voice.

"What? Redo? But why do we have to redo our scenes again at the end of the month if we can just do it properly this week? Our schedule suddenly felt complicated and hard. Why are they doing this to me and Kanda?

"Because you are both guys. We know this is harder for the two of you than the rest of the cast, even if you don't say it out loud. Because there will be love and relationship involved between you and Kanda on this play. Even if you act professionally on each scene, I'm sure that there will be tension and awkwardness between the two of you. And since this is your first time to be a part of the theater in this kind of role, this is the only way that we could think of on how to rip the tension between the two of you." She smiled gently at us. Wow… I never thought that she would go trough all that trouble just to help us. I can't stop myself to feel the overwhelming joy to swell inside of me.

"Thanks, Prof. Klaud."

"Nah, its not that much. See, your much cuter when your happy and smiling, Allen. You seem so down this week. Looks like I'm right that it's about your girly role, since that you can smile now." Uh-oh… she misinterpret my depression for this entire week. If she only _knew_.

Its not about my role. Its because that I've found myself falling in love with Kanda, which only means that I am gay. No matter how much I deny it, I can't change this fact already. But I can't tell this to Prof. Klaud, can I? But with the things rolling out in my front right now and with my _extra lesson_ with Kanda, I'm afraid that my feelings for him might grew more.

When Prof. Klaud mentioned my smile, Kanda looked at me for a while. His gaze was undecipherable. Why is he looking at me like that? I can feel my face growing hot as seconds passed by. Shit, if he doesn't stop looking at me like that, our fellow cast members might notice my blushing face. His eyebrow shot upwards then he suddenly looked at his copy of playbook again.

"Always practice your lines so that you won't forget it. That's all for today. You can go home now, except for the two of you. We will carry out your scenes after the break. I'll give you two hours to contemplate your scenes. It's a special case after all. I think that would be enough." She winked at us.

"Professor," a deep, husky voice has suddenly broke in. I looked around. It was Tyki and Road. What are they still doing here? Don't tell me they want to watch? "Road and I can't go home yet. Our grand father is still in the house right now, doing his monthly visit. And we're really not in good terms with him, especially Road. She has a traumatizing past with that stinking bastard. Can we stay here? We can help if you want."

"Pretty please, Prof. Klaud? I don't want to see that old man." Road's lips were protruded.

Prof. Klaud shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. You can stay. Especially if it was you." She ruffled Road's hair affectionately.

"Yay!" she seated in Tyki's lap.

Prof. Klaud looked at us again, "Listen to me Allen, Kanda. Okay, um… how do I say this? After the break, I want the two of you to act as natural as possible on treating each other as if he is the most precious someone in your life. Like a lover or somewhat but without the feeling of uncertainty. We will do first the final chapter on the playbook, okay?"

Final chapter? "What? Professor Klaud! You want us to do _that_ chapter immediately? Professor, I can't!" Even if I don't look at the mirror right now, I am dead sure that my face was crimson red.

Kanda's scowl went gone the moment he heard Prof. Klaud. He threw me a quick glance before looking at the farthest side of the theater. The tips of his ears were crimson red too.

"Don't be like that, Allen. We're doing this, okay?" she started to get down the stairs.

"Prof. Klaud! Where are you going?" I can't stop myself from panicking. How can we do _that_?

She picked something on her things on the front row of chairs, "Here Allen, catch!" Prof. Klaud threw a brown paper bag which I caught easily.

"What's this?" She just nodded her head once, indicating me to open the paper bag in my hands. Kanda, Tyki, and Road watched me as I struggle to the things inside the paper bag.

My jaw dropped to the floor when I realized what it is after pulling it out. Every fiber on my body froze. A gown… it's a black gown full of frills, lace, and ribbons.

Oh my God.

It felt like my soul has just left my body.

I looked around to see their reaction. Kanda's beautiful almond eyes went big, Tyki whistled like a fox while Road just ooh-ed. They were all looking at me in disbelief.

"Professor, you want me… to wear this?" I asked in humiliation.

"Yup. I want you to try that, Allen. You can go to the wash room now to change. Oh, don't forget the shoes and the wig, okay? Don't worry its flat. I'm the one who chose that." She looks so excited. It seems like she was enjoying this too much for her own good. "Off you go now. Come on. Take your time."

I started to drag my feet unwillingly. Why are these things happening to me? First, I got the exact opposite role of what I want. Then, I fell irrevocably in love with Kanda which only means that I'm a gay. I still hadn't move on with this new revelation that I've found out with myself. And now, she's forcing me to wear a gown and kiss Kanda in their front. How the hell can I do that? Oh my God, this is the most mortifying day of my life on earth.

I really like Kanda. I can't lie with this stuff. But even though, I still don't have the courage to kiss him in the front of the whole crew and the remaining cast of Beauty and the Beast. Even if it's just an act. If I do that, I'm gonna die because of humiliation right on the spot.

Looks like all that I can do now is to heave a heavy sigh.

I was on my half-way to the wash room when I turned around to go back. I know that Prof. Klaud had ordered the whole cast to go home, well, except for Tyki and Road. But still, all of the crew of Beauty and the Beast is still here. They might see me changing in this gown, and that was the last thing that I want to happen right now. But is there an empty place here where I can change without someone who might see me accidentally?

"Hey dude, come on. Let's have a break. We've been working here since morning. I feel so dead tired now." It's a man voice.

"Yeah, you're right. Sounds good to me. My muscle feels like lead already. Come on." Who's that? I peeked thru the wall that I was standing besides to take a good look. Ah, it's the production crew, and they came from the back stage. Looks like they are going to take an hour or a two for a break.

An idea came into my mind. If they're gonna take a break, so it means that the back stage will be empty for a while. A perfect place for me to change into this gown.

I headed towards the room where props and scenery is stored when it's done.

The whole place is big and deserted but the floor is clean of dust. The paint of the walls has already faded in all these years. The wood plank flooring of the room creaks on my every step. Racks of old costumes lined one wall. Dusty panels of scenery over scenery leaned against the dusty walls. Different variety of swords, hats of every shapes and colors, and bolts of faded fabrics poked out of their respective baskets. A single low-watt light bulb dangled loosely from the ceiling, casting eerie shadows on every nook and walls. It created an atmosphere on which it looks like a little phantom land from the local amusement park.

This is my first time to set foot here on the farthest side of the backstage. I wondered more, and found a spindly-legged dressing table with a big rectangular mirror. Its a furniture from the Art Nouveau period. I sat up on the mix-matched stool in its front with a rich velvet covered seat.

Now, what should I do? Get dressed and then come outside with a moronic smile plastered on my face? I don't want to wear a dress, let alone for Kanda to see me into one. He would laugh at me for sure. I won't be able to stand that if that happens.

What should I do…? Prof. Klaud will kill me if I don't wear this dress. I'm starting to get tired of sighing.

"How long do you intend to sit there with that pathetic look on your face, bean sprout?" Kanda was leaning on a column in my front with a scowl in his beautiful face. When did he got there?

"Kanda? What are you doing here? And when did you got here?" I was astounded. Why is he always popping to wherever place I am in?

"Che. I've already been standing here for a whole minute already, bean sprout. And it's not my fault if your stupid brain is roaming around in wonder land that you didn't even notice me walking in your front." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Its Allen! You bastard. And what did you said? Are you implying that I'm some kind of an idiot?" My depression has suddenly turned into irritation.

"Hn. You're the one who said that and not me." He was looking at me indifferently again. I noticed that in these past few days, he's always like that. It's as if he was thinking something that he didn't want to say. Is something bothering him? His gaze was sending chills in my spine. If I wasn't sitting in this stool, maybe I was already slumping down the floor like a melted candle wax. I felt myself blushing.

Damn it. Why am I always like this in his front? I am so pathetic.

'S-shut up, Kanda! As if this is my entire fault. I'm the one who has been forced to wear a stupid damn fucking dress and not you! Do you even know what I feel right now? I can't even find any courage to get out of here wearing this thing in front of those guys! Especially in your front! So want do you want me to do? I… a… I just can't do this, Kanda." My voice cracked. This is my first time to feel a mixed-up variety of emotions in one standing. A pang of irritation, confusion, and humiliation is now swirling inside my chest. I felt like crying.

I want to be alone right now, even just for an hour. Maybe I can clear my mind after that. But with Kanda in my front, how can I do that?

"Tch. Don't tell me you're gonna cry?" He looked disturbed at this thought, "Will you stop protruding your lips like a kid? It's so irritating." He started to walk towards me. I had a bad feeling on the way he looks that I forgot on what I feel for a while. He leaned down and started to tugged at the buttons of my vest. He already opened my vest before I even had the chance to react.

"Ka-Kanda! W-what are you doing? Get you're hands away from me!" I suddenly became flustered. I tried to swat his hands away from my already opened vest, but he just held both of my hands in the air on the top of my head in one swift move, gripping it tightly.

"Ow. Kanda, you're hurting me already. Stop doing that!" I tried to kick him this time but he just avoided it easily.

Am I really that clumsy? Or he's doing some sort of sport?

"Che. Now let's see you fight." He sited on my legs, straddling my lower body with his weight. Shit, he's heavier than his looks. He pushed me until my back was resting on the top half of the dressing table. Giving him the full access to manipulate.

"Ka-Kanda… What are you doing?" My voice suddenly sounds timid.

"Enjoying my bean sprout, what else?" He was smirking sultrily.

"What? Do you even know what you're saying?" I was blushing like mad at our position. And he said _my bean sprout_, what does he mean?

"You're so easy to tease, bean sprout." He said as he caressed my cheeks with his free right hand.

"That's not funny, Kanda." I tried to avoid and get my face as far away as possible from his hand as I could. But all of my attempts were futile. He started to unbutton my long sleeve in a slow pace. I can clearly feel his hands on the top of my shirt. "K-Kanda, don't do that. Please."

"Shut up or else I'll rip your clothes." He growled at me.

My whole body is now in jelly. Even though I want to push him away, I can't do it anymore. He just touched my cheeks with his hands and now I'm like this. Why does he have this so much effect on me?

"You're face is crimson red. Good color, bean sprout." He commented as he tugged on my shirt.

"Kanda, I'm sorry for dawdling moments ago. I got it already. Y-you can stop now. I'll do it on my own." He stopped at the second to the last button.

He looked at me with scrutinizing eyes, "You're such a brat. Now, tell me bean sprout. You're going to put that dress on your own or I'm the one who will strip you down to the bone? Maybe I can still satisfy myself later by ripping your clothes, so that both of us may have the chance to get you home wearing that dress." He was smirking, his face shows that he was enjoying on what he was doing to me right now.

"I'll wear the dress. Please, let go of my hands. My shoulders are numb already." He sneered before losing his grip on my wrist slowly. My shoulder hurts by the sudden release.

"Here." He handed the paper bag that contains the dress in my hands gently. I looked at it with a pout. "Are you still hesitating? Don't worry I won't laugh, if you really are that conscious in my front."

"Eh? How did you know?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"You blurted it out in your outburst moments ago." He was looking at me like I was some kind of an idiot. Did I really said that?

"Come on, bean sprout. Move. We've only got an hour."

"Its Allen." I glared at him before I started to remove my vest and long sleeves in a steady pace. The cold air in the theater hits my skin, making me shiver due to cold. I was already on the verge of pulling my pants off my feet when I stopped on my tracks. I was on my boxer now. My whole body was exposed to Kanda including my heavily scarred left arm.

My disfigured arm.

I looked at Kanda hurriedly. He was looking at me in astonishment. He recovered his usual composed look after a few seconds before walking towards me. His face was full of questions.

I wanted to run, to be out of his reach. But if I do that, I'm sure that he will question me more. I never felt so vulgarly opened before from someone. I turned my back on him. Believing that it was the only thing that I could do to protect myself from his critical eyes.

"Your arm, what happened?" His scowl is back on his face. "Is it from the car accident that occurred when you were just a kid?" His question has taken me by surprised. How did he know? I can't recall that I told him about that accident.

I turned around to look at him in disbelief, "How did you know?"

"Your mom told me, or should I say _our_ mom?" He tilted his head to look at me better.

"You mean Aunt Yukari? She told you about that?" Does he know the issue about my mother complex too?

"You promised her that you will call her mom, so call her mom and not just Aunt Yukari. You might hurt her feelings. Yeah, she told me about it since she never hides anything from me."

"But… Kanda?" My voice seems to be stuck in my throat.

"Hn?"

"You're… disgusted with me now, aren't you? Now that you saw this arm…"

"You're such a big moron, aren't you?" he suddenly sounds irritated.

I looked at him. He clicked his tongue before walking towards me. He took my scarred hand and intertwined it together with his. "Really, you're such a lose case. What kind of brains do you have?"

"Oi, will you stop insulting me already like you were enjoying it?" My heart is beating so fast right now.

"Do I look like a person who judges people by mere appearance?" He was rubbing his two hands on my scarred hand nonchalantly. His big, calloused hands feel so warm. "Tch. I will never be disgusted with your white hair, or with that weird scar on your face. I don't find your arm and hands disgusting either. Put that on your brain, you idiot bean sprout." I chuckled quietly. I love his ears. It was starting to turn red again. I wonder if he is even aware that no matter how stoic his face is, his ears are always giving him away on what he feels inside.

"Your hands are small. Are you a fucking girl?" He commented while taking a close look with my scarred hand. Now I feel more comfortable with him.

"My hands are normal, BaKanda. Go away, shoo. I'm gonna go and get dress now. Its cold here." He squeezed my hand before letting go.

* * *

"Road, can you do me a favor?" Prof. Klaud went to Road after coming back from the cafeteria.

"Sure. What is it, Professor?" Road beamed at Prof. Klaud while she offers her already savaged lollipop to Tyki. Who, in the other hand, had shook his head vigorously. Obviously disgusted with the idea of sharing lollipops.

Prof. Klaud started to stack folders and documents under her arm. "Will you go and look for Allen after an hour and fetch his ass back here? That guy has suddenly vanished. It looks like he has run into hiding somewhere. I mean, it won't take you so long to wear a dress. But it has already been an hour and he's still not here."

"Maybe you had shocked him with the dress, Professor…" Road said as she licks her lollipop absent mindedly.

"Actually, I'm starting to think like that. But no matter how much I wanted to do it on my own, I can't. I have some document and reports here that I still need to pass and discuss with Prof. Cross and Froi. Can you do me that favor Road? It'll be a great help." She looked at Road hopefully.

"Sure. I'll go and look for Allen after an hour. You can count on me, Professor." Road smiled, nodding to comply at her request.

"Thanks Road, you're such a big help. I have to go now." Prof. Klaud waved her hand to bid goodbye before turning outside of the theater.

"Awww… we still need to wait here again for an entire whole hour!" Road whines the moment Prof. Klaud was out of ear shot. "Oi… Tykiii… I'm bored! Come on… let's go out and play." She started to tugged at the collar of Tyki's shirt.

"Oi, don't… stop doing that. You'll ruin my shirt." Tyki tugged his shirt out of Road's hands.

"But Tyki, I'm already bored! We've already been waiting here for an hour doing nothing. And now, we have to wait for an entire hour again! I'm gonna die because of boredom!"

"No one dies because of boredom, Road." Tyki sighed. Road's whining is starting to get on his nerves, "I'm trying to read Road, and I don't wanna play. If you really are that bored, why don't you just go and look for Allen now?" He managed to say in a composed voice despite his irritation while trying to get the book in his hand out of Road's reach.

"But Prof. Klaud said that I still have to wait for an hour." Road protruded her lips.

"If he really is hiding, I'm sure that you'll have a hard time looking for him. So it's better if you start looking right now. It won't do us any good if Prof. Klaud gets piss because Allen won't show up. That woman sure is scary when pissed." Tyki started to push Road out of her seat.

"Hn… yeah… you're quite right. Okay, I'll go and look for him now." She started to walk away playfully.

Tyki heaved a sigh, "Kids these days sure are hard-headed. But honestly, the more hard-headed she is, the more adorable she becomes." Tyki smiled at himself.

* * *

N/A:

Heya guys! I'm back! I … actually, I don't really know on what to say… maybe some of you is already angry with me for being gone for how long? … two months?

Er… first of all. I wanna say to all of my readers that I am so sorry for putting this story on hiatus. It's not that I wanna do that. Its just that I'm busy in the University.

…

So please don't throw stones on me

…

Anyways, this chapter is the first 1/3 of what I already wrote and finished on my sketch pad. Its just that it was so long that I had decided to cut it down into three (or maybe four) parts.

I did this so that even if hadn't able to write, I can still upload and update new chapters.

I hope you don't mind.

…

That's it, I hope that you like this chapter. Please review 3

…

I would like to thank xbleedinglotusx.

Your message has hit my head so hard right on the spot and it's the one that has triggered me to write this chapter.

Salamat X3

P0l-anka.


	7. Chapter 7 Impassioned

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Seven – Impassioned**

**Disclaimer:**

-blank look-

**Warning:**

Minor gestures and untold feelings.

* * *

_(Allen's POV)_

"Er… Kanda? Can you help me here for a sec? I can't reach the zipper on the back of the dress." I finally gave up on closing it with myself after a few turns of futile attempt.

He just grunted as a respond before standing up to come towards me. I noticed that he still has that weird, undecipherable glint in his eyes that I can't comprehend with myself. But I didn't say anything about it out loud. I just have this feeling that I shouldn't. He turned me around gently, and then closed the zipper in one sleek movement. Without a word, he returned in his previous sitting spot.

He just suddenly fell in silence a while ago. A deep scowl has barged in his beautiful face. I wonder on what was going on his mind now. He's not even talking back to me even if I tried to make a conversation for a few times already. His only response is a blank look or a scowl on his face. Did I say anything or something that could make him angry? But I was so dead sure that I hadn't told him any weird stuff at all. So, what's up with the sudden coldness?

And when he told me that he was not disgusted with my heavily scarred left arm, is he telling me the truth? What if he is just lying so that he won't hurt my feelings? I had enough experience with people pitying me because of my disfigured left arm. I'm already fed up with those kind of people, and for me, I had enough. And I won't be able to take it if the person that I'm in love with is one of them.

The pressure of doubt and insecurities within me are starting to hit me. Again.

Shit, this is not good. I'm starting to feel depress with something that I'm not even sure of. I shook my head, trying to see if it can clear my head with these unnecessary thoughts. No, Kanda won't do something like that. And I'm sure of that.

I took the wig and tried to put all of my concentration on wearing it. It was black and long enough just like Kanda's hair, the only difference is it was wavy. I brushed the strands with my fingers. It was soft and silky in my touch. It seems like it was made from a genuine hair.

After doing my hair with a hair net, I put it gingerly on my head. But it got all tangled up again in my dismay. I tried to fix it again but I just can't do it properly. I never thought that it was this hard to have a long hair. It was so difficult and irritating to fix and tie. I wonder on how Kanda can keep his cool with that long hair of his.

"Tch. Oi bean sprout, don't do that. You're just messing it more." He suddenly stood up to help me with the irritating wig on my head. "Look at me, will you? I'm gonna fix it." He started to untangled the mess that I created with his long pale fingers. His fingers felt light on my head and he seems to know on what he was doing.

"Er… thanks." I mumbled. My face is starting to warm again.

"Che. It's just a wig, so don't mention it. But honestly bean sprout, _it is just a wig_. How come you can't even fix it?" He insulted with a smirk. The glint in his eyes is back.

"What did you said? Are you starting to insult me again after you just started to help me in your own accord? Jeez, you're such an ass." I said back with sarcasm all over my voice. This guy… I thought that he just gotten nicer towards me, but it seems that I was_so_ dead wrong.

"Che. At least I can fix my own hair." He suddenly turned my head roughly.

"Ow! Damn you BaKanda! Don't do that!" I said gruffly.

"Heh, you know what bean sprout? The more you pout like that, the more you looked like a damn girl." I can trace maliciousness in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should lend you a mirror, so that you would see in your own eyes which one of us does looked like a girl. And if you asked me, you do looked like a girl since from the start." I retorted back, grinning. I noticed that his eyebrow twitched at my comment about his feminine features.

"Tch. What did you said, bean sprout? Try saying that one more time. At least, I am not wearing a fucking dress." He growled at me.

The irritation that I felt earlier had suddenly came back. This guy, he's making fun of my shitty position again, isn't he? "As if I had any choice!" I snapped back at him angrily. "And I thought that you won't laugh at me if I wear this thing? What do you think you're doing right now?" He had made a promise that he won't laugh at me, and he has already broken it. I felt a little bit betrayed.

"Do I look like I was laughing at you, bean sprout?" He snapped back.

"My name is Allen! You dimwit!" I swatted his hand away from my head.

"Tch. Damn you, bean sprout. Will you stop doing that? I'm fixing your wig! Why the hell are you always getting so worked up with that fucking dress?" Kanda said heatedly back at me.

"Because you're laughing at the way I looked at right now. You promised on me that you won't laugh at me, but look at what you are doing right now." I said bitterly.

Kanda had shut his mouth suddenly instead of retorting back. He was looking at me as if he wanted to say something that he didn't want to slip in his mouth. "For fuck's sake, bean sprout." He heaved a heavy sigh, "Look, I'm not laughing at the way you looked at right now. And I am not gonna laugh at you. In fact, if you are gonna ask me, I would say that you looks so… you look so beautiful in that dress." He averted his gaze away from me. He was suddenly interested on the spider that's making its web in the ceiling. The tips of his ears were veet red again.

I felt my own face burning a blush at the sudden remark. My heart was skipping in my chest like an over-energetic bunny. Did I hear him right? Did Kanda really say it? That I looked so beautiful? But, why would he say that? I can't stop myself from feeling happy. But I can't also stop myself to feel a slight prodding of confusion that was nagging at the walls of my brain right now.

"Bean sprout," Kanda said, making my roaming mind to go back.

* * *

_(Kanda's POV)_

Kanda can't take it anymore. His feelings for the bean sprout are now on the edge of his grasp, that he can't take control of it anymore.

The bean sprout is not even his type, and he's always annoying the hell out of him. But every time that he hadn't seen the bean sprout, even for just a day, he will miss him terribly. And everything has started from a simple collision on the school's corridor.

He's in love with the bean sprout, and he is definitely falling in love with him more and more each day. He can't get the bean sprout of his system anymore.

But, does he even have any chance for the bean sprout to accept his feelings?

"Bean sprout," The bean sprout has finally snapped out of his deep thoughts. He was looking at him innocently, but his eyes were full of questions. The only light in the room is showering them with dim yellowish light, making the wig that he was wearing to glow as if it was the sun that was hitting it. He noticed that he was blushing, making him to look more innocent and beautiful like a fallen angel from the heavens. But the bean sprout suddenly looked away from him.

He can't understand. Is he making the bean sprout uncomfortable of his presence? His chest is now full of swelling raw emotions that he can't even explain and comprehend with himself. He can't take the tension that he was having on himself anymore. Ugh, the hell with it. He doesn't care on what will happen anymore. Everything is better to be damned.

He suddenly grabbed the bean sprout on his arm, yanking him close to his chest. The bean sprout yelped, and has lost his footing because of his sudden pull and he used this opportunity to wrap his arms around the bean sprout.

The bean sprout's body had suddenly stiffened when he hugged him. He wanted to ask him if he was uncomfortable with his sudden intrusion on his personal space, but he can't find his voice.

He slowly put his face on the bean sprout's head. He inhaled on his hair and found out that he likes the bean sprout's fresh, sweet scent.

"Ka-Kanda… W-what are you doing?" He squeaked timidly, which he found cute.

"Just shut up for a while, bean sprout." Can the bean sprout feel the fast beat of his heart?

"What—"

"Will you let me hug you like this… even just for a while." He said, cutting him suddenly on whatever the hell he has to say.

"Ah… um… O-okay." He felt his body going stiffer.

"Tch. Relax. Will you? Its not that I'm gonna bite you or something." He drew small circles on his back with his fingers, hugging him tighter with every little opening that he has. The bean sprout has started to lose his stiffness and started to melt with his embrace.

If he only knows on what he feels for him. He desperately wanted to tell the bean sprout on what he feels for him. That he is madly in love with him. But he didn't even know when or how to start. He had practiced some lame lines in his head before. All the things that he can say, he practiced it line by line. Every word that he could think of. So that the bean sprout might believe on him, even if he might looked like an idiot.

He had made a promised with himself that he would tell him about it today. But he has lost his nerves. He never knew that confessing his love with him would be this hard.

He has lost his nerves because he was afraid, even if he didn't want to admit it with himself. He was scared on what he will say back to him. That the bean sprout might say no and break his heart.

No. He can't.

He won't be able to take it if the bean sprout rejects him.

The bean sprout squeaked when he clutched him tightly on his chest. Damn it. What should he do now? Can't the bean sprout just feel his love for him just with this hug?

"Kanda…? You're trembling… are you… okay?" his voice is muffled because of his clothes.

"Bean sprout…" His voice seems to be stuck in his throat.

"What?" The bean sprout looked at him. His face was full of curiosity and concern.

"I want to tell you something… that I … I'm …" His voice trailed off. He cursed silently inside his head. Tch. Damn it! Now what? Shit. He has to say that he's in love with him!

* * *

_(Allen's POV)_

Kanda had suddenly loose his tight embrace with me, but his hands was suddenly replaced in the side of my head.

Before I even knew it, Kanda was already kissing me roughly.

* * *

N/A:

Er … there you go … this is all for chapter seven. X3

Augh… my brain is dead, I can't think of anything right now.

And when I was writing and typing this chapter, it seems like my English vocabulary has been sucked up dry… haha X3 so please, excuse me if you found some grammatical mistakes X3

…

This chapter, it feels like … I don't know… Inappropriate? Or maybe it was just short… as in short … haha X3 I had cut Allen's reaction, please don't be angry X3

…

What do you think? …

Please review…

Salamat X3


	8. Chapter 8 Touchoff

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Eight – Touch-off**

**Disclaimer:**

-Toot toot toot toot toot toooooottt-

**Warning:**

_Slight_ kiss. X3

* * *

_(Road's POV)_

Road's small, round golden eyes went big when she accidentally saw Kanda and Allen kissing each other in the secluded, farthest side of the backstage. She was so shock on what she was seeing right now that she had been frozen immobile right on the spot, speechless.

The two were kissing and hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. She felt her face getting warmer as seconds passed by, because of what she was seeing on her front.

But why? They are _both_ guys for heavens sake! Why are they kissing? She was so confused right now. She didn't even think that she would see something like this in real. So far, she had only saw this kind of things on her Uncle Tyki's weird collection, which on the other hand, had gone nuts when he saw her watching his stuff one cold evening.

She really never, ever thought that these things really do happen in real life.

But what should she do now? Should she go out now and show her presence on those two? Or is it better if she just shut her mouth and let those two to finish their business?

Oh no. what should she do?

* * *

_(Allen's POV)_

I went rigid on the moment our lips touched. It feels like all of the blood flowing on my veins had suddenly stopped on their tracks. The whole surrounding was hazy. The only thing that was clear on my head is Kanda, and his warm lips against mine.

Oh my God. Kanda… the person I'm in love with, is kissing me. Is this a dream?

His lips were full and hot on my lips. He smells good. But I can't comprehend on what is it exactly, but it was almost musky. His smell was filling my head and lungs and I was getting dizzy and addicted with it.

He grabbed my hair roughly before pulling my head backwards while pulling my waist abruptly against him. He crushed his lips harder and he groaned.

He pulled his face suddenly. His comely cobalt eyes were clouded with emotions. This guy, I really can't help myself but to become drown with him. I extended my hand and touched his cheeks lightly. Another emotion had flicked on his eyes. He leaned his face on my hands and touched it with butterfly kisses. I was flustering like mad this time.

He looked at me again before he leaned on my face for the second time. I jolted when he suddenly licked my lips. I felt him smirked before he bit my lower lip unsympathetically, making me to yelp, "Ow! Kanda that hur—" His tongue has entered my mouth, cutting me brusquely and taking me off guard. I hadn't expected that our kiss would go this far. He pulled me and flushed me against him more. His tongue was moving and rubbing everything inside my mouth and against my tongue. It was hot and warm, and it feels so good. Shit, I can't take it anymore. A moan has escaped from my throat whilst Kanda groaned. His other free hand is feeling and caressing my back.

I felt my face getting more and more warm as seconds passed by. Kanda pulled his face away. His face was pink. His eyes were undecipherable, what is he thinking right now?

The hand on the back of my head was slowly replaced on my cheeks gently. His thumb was caressing my cheeks, "Bean sprout, I … I was …" He clicked his tongue, looking suddenly irritated but I don't know why. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened it, his eyes were soft and gentle. "Allen," my heart skipped. He called me on my name, "Is it okay if I—"

"_Breaks over!"_ Road's voice suddenly boomed in the air. We parted hurriedly that I lost my balance again. Luckily, Kanda had caught me in his arms. "Tch. Why the hell are you so clumsy? You might hurt your self, you idiot bean sprout." He raised his eyebrow as he commented about my clumsy footing.

"Its Allen! And I'm not clumsy," I protruded my lips at this idea, "I just lost my balance because of our sudden movement." I suddenly remembered our kiss which had occurred moments ago. I was flustering in an instant. I hurriedly looked away before he even notice my face.

"Allen! Kanda! Where are you?" Road's voice is loud and clear. It still isn't in this room, but she is somewhere nearby. I hurriedly fixed my appearance. "Allen! Kanda! Can you please answer me?" I suddenly stopped moving. Wait. How did she know that Kanda is here with me? Did she saw us? I went cold at this idea.

"Road, we're here." Kanda's voice is casual. He sounds like as if nothing has happed between the two of us some minutes ago.

"Oi, what does the two of you doing down here?" She finally came in, "I've been looking for the two of you in a while now— A-Allen? Is that you?" She hurriedly ran in my front. She was looking at me with big, unbelieving eyes. "Wow." I'm starting to feel awkward with her looks at me. "Oh my God. Yeah, it really is you! You're so… so beautiful Allen!" Her eyes were twinkling.

"Um… Road? I think it's better if you won't look at me like that." I cleared my throat.

"Kanda," she poked him twice on the stomach.

"What?" Kanda had clicked his tongue on her gesture. His hand was rubbing the area that she had poked.

"You don't mind if I borrow Allen away from you, don't you?" She was looking at the two of us. There was something on her voice that I can't figure out.

"What do you mean?" Kanda had suddenly asked.

"Come on. They better see this!" She suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me excitedly out of the backstage.

"Road! W-wait! I'm still not ready!" I almost tripped on the basket laying innocently on the floor.

We were on the theater again. I still can't see clearly as the background lights are too bright. When the time that my eyes had gotten adjusted to the surrounding, my pale skin had suddenly turned crimson red. Professor Klaud, the remaining cast which is Road and Tyki and the whole working crew of Beauty and the Beast is gawking at me. It felt like I was sort of a fish displayed in an aquarium. I felt so awkward. My throat has suddenly turned dry.

Why are they looking at me like that? Do I look like a guy in a cross dress mode? Or maybe a drag queen? Shit. I don't like the way they are looking at me right now, especially some of those guys from the crew. Their gazes feel like drilling a hole in my body.

"Wow … you look so gorgeous, Allen-chan. Pretty nice." Tyki wolf whistled. He was looking at me weirdly. The feeling of uneasiness inside of me is growing more and more as seconds passed by. "You're so cute, Allen-chan. Would you mind if I kiss you? Just one kiss on the cheek?" Tyki said in a hopeful voice.

What the hell? Is he crazy? I can't do that! I was so taken aback at his request that I unconsciously taken a step backward.

I jerked upwards when someone flung an arm on my shoulders. A pale muscular arm that I was very familiar with. "Looks like Beauty doesn't want a kiss, Tyki Mikk." Kanda said in a deep, cold voice. His voice has ringed loud and clear on the whole theater.

He casted a cold glance on the crew on the other side of the theater. Some of them had suddenly turned away while some has returned on their works stiffly. I didn't know that Kanda can scare people like that with just a glare.

"Aw… too bad then. It seems like Beauty has an owner already." Tyki protruded his lips. "I thought I can already score with the cutie on my front." Oh my God. Does Tyki know what is he taking about? I really want to run away, but Kanda's hold on me has tightened gently.

"You're not funny, Tyki Mikk." Kanda growled.

Tyki stared at the two of us, "Whoa… easy man." He said as he raised both of his hands in his front, "You don't have to be so pissed off. I'm just teasing him, alright?"

I glanced at Kanda, he looks a bit dangerous, I hope he won't start to strangle Tyki, "Kanda, Ui? Its alright, he's just trying to tease me. Don't be angry with Tyki. He's our friend after all." I smiled, hoping that I can convince Kanda.

Kanda scoffed, "Can't you see that he's so awkward and conscious on what he looks like right now? And you were looking at him like a perverted bastard? What do you think he feels like right now, Tyki Mikk?" Kanda's voice is turning colder at each word. His hold on my shoulder has tightened again. I can't stop myself from feeling safe just by being on his arms.

Looks like every one has sense the coldness and irritation in Kanda's voice. The whole place is so quite right now that if I try to drop a needle, I will still be able to hear it.

"Oi… kid… come on, you don't have to be so angry. I'm sorry. I'm just teasing him, believe me." Tyki sighed in defeat.

"Tch. Cool your head off, will you Kanda? Tyki, I think you better stop now before Kanda kicks the bucket. Besides, are you a child molester? He's only fifteen." Prof. Klaud cut-in as she went up on the stage.

"Nah. I'm just kidding." Tyki laughed out loud, Road punched him in the stomach. "He's got a cute reaction though." He winked at me playfully while rubbing his stomach. Kanda grunted at his gesture.

"Kanda, I'll borrow Allen for a sec, will you?" Prof. Klaud said as she hopped up on the stage. Why does every one seems to be asking Kanda before proceeding on me? Do we look like a couple? Prof. Klaud stood on my front and turned me around gently while eyeing me critically from head to foot. "See Allen, that's more like it! You look so cute on the dress that I chose! Now, you looked like a girl about to fall in love." Prof. Klaud smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. I'm still not convinced. Somehow, I can still feel that there is something wrong with what I look.

"Yeah. You looked so cute Allen. Now I can see the reason on why half of the male population here is looking at you like they had fallen in love with you at first sight." Prof. Klaud is now smiling at me from ear to ear.

"W-what? That's not funny, Prof. Klaud." I said timidly.

"Do I looked like I was kidding, Allen? I'm just stating mere facts. And maybe that's why you Yuu-pon here are so pissed off right now. I didn't know that he's such an over-protective boyfriend. Honestly, the two of you looked so cute together." She patted me on the shoulder.

I was blushing up to the roots of my hair because of her comment, whilst Kanda had clicked his tongue on whatever the reason that I don't know. But I noticed that the tips of his ears went red again. After Road, now it was Prof. Klaud who was making weird comments. Am I really that obvious?

"Prof. Klaud," Kanda's voice has cut off my roaming mind, "I would be more grateful if you won't call me by my first name. I don't want to sound rude especially to you, but I will preferred it more if you will just call me by my first name, and without the suffix Pon."

"Is it about the Japanese tradition thing?" Prof. Klaud asked.

"Yeah, kind of." He said shortly, "And one more thing, Prof. Klaud. I'm not the bean sprout's boyfriend." The tips of his ears went red again. Why is he getting flustered? Does he like me too? A small pang of hope has swelled inside my chest.

When we were on the backstage, why did he suddenly hug me like that? He was trembling back there. And his eyes, I can feel that there was something that he was keeping on himself. I wonder what that is. And why did he suddenly kiss me? Who did he see back there? Is it me? Or is it the beautiful character of Beauty?

It wasn't my first kiss. My first was Lenalee, but our kiss didn't and had never felt like that. Whilst on Kanda, although I know that it's wrong, I still can't lie on myself that I like it and that it feels good.

Oh crap, I'm starting to feel guilty and confuse again. It feels like I was betraying Lenalee even though she's not my girl friend. Why was that?

I don't have any feelings for Lenalee right now. It seems like I had mistaken my brotherly love for her for a crush.

But Kanda, I wonder on what does he really feels and think for me.

"Oh, sorry about that, Kanda. It just happened that some one from my department is calling you like that. Don't worry, I'll put that on my mind. So," she clapped her hands loudly to gather our attentions, "Allen, Kanda, are you ready to do the scenes?" Prof. Klaud asked.

* * *

N/A:

There you go…

I hope you like it.

And I would like to apologize for the late update, it just happened that there are lots of things and errands that had occurred for this past few weeks.

A day after my dad has been diagnosed with prostate cancer, my mum has met an accident. Which ended her with a broken arm and small and big bruises on her face and body.

And then my professor had rejected and won't accept my scale model because I was just a few minutes late. She really reminds me of Cross. Augh… I really despise that professor. I didn't sleep for three whole days just to finish that.

Nweis…

Um … hope you like this.

Please review.

Oh.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to

kamo-chan74

xbleedinglotusx

and

BRP

…

Thanks a lot ^^


	9. Chapter 9 Revelation

**Stage Romance**

**Chapter Nine – Revelation**

**Disclaimer:**

-Clears throat-

**N/A:**

Another chapter ^^

Please enjoy X3

I also would like to thanks for those people who has reviewed, and put me on their alerts ^^

And also Kamo-chan74 for her big help ^^

Nweis, wanna make a guess on what's the revelation on this chapter?

(As the title implies)

Who's the guilty one?

Clue? Just one person. And it's a guy.

I'll give a hug and a virtual cookies for the one who will guess it right *winks*

* * *

"Okay, the high light of the first chapter on our play is when Beauty kisses Beast to break off the curse placed within him. And this is what we're gonna do and practice today." Prof. Klaud was hitting the metal clipboard that she was holding on the back of the chair as she spoke.

"Technically, stage kisses are always considered as the most awkward part of any play, even if you're a professional already. And because you are both guys, I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be harder for the both of you." Prof. Klaud added on.

I was fanning myself vigorously with my playbook copy. I felt incredibly hot. Is it just me or the entire theater has just suddenly grew warm? I was so nervous with our upcoming kiss. I'm starting to get frustrated too as I can't stop myself from shaking.

This is so hard.

I don't even know on how to react or move myself properly since Prof. Klaud started her pep talk. On this chapter, Beauty is _the one_ who will kiss the Beast. But how the hell am I gonna do that? Do I have to hold his almost perfect, sculpture-like face with both of my hands and kiss him on his lips, nonchalantly?

How I wish that I could do that.

How could I if there were three people that are watching us? Aside from the fact that the crew of Beauty and the Beast are just on the side of the theater, where they can clearly see the stage on their spot.

For heavens sake, why do things is always turning out like this?

I suddenly remembered our kiss on the back stage. I can still feel his lips on mine and it was quite disturbing, as it was messing my brain with ideas that's not absolutely healthy. Augh, when did I become a pervert? I was horrified with myself. I never thought anything like this with anyone. Oh my God… I groaned on myself inwardly.

I took a glance at Kanda. He must have feeling something too like me, as he was standing very straight on the other side of a big paper mache rose bush. His arms were folded across his chest and he was not looking anywhere except for the floor on his feet. I wonder if he was nervous too.

Prof. Klaud must have noticed the awkward tension on the both of us as she suddenly yanked Kanda on his arms, startling him, "W-what the… Prof. Klaud—"

"Oh just shut up, Kanda." She said, cutting him abruptly before placing him on my side. She glared at the two of us, daring us to move away from each other. But it seems like neither of us has the nerve to do that as Kanda stood on my side, as so do I.

Prof. Klaud clicked her tongue before sighing, "Tch. Oh, what the hell is wrong with the two of you?" This is the first time that I heard her swear. "The two of you are so stiff. Please breathe it out. Will the two of you take it easy and loosen up?" She said sternly, but at least she doesn't look angry. _Not for now._

"But professor, I… I don't know if I can do this…" My voice has suddenly trailed off. Shit, this is so frustrating. I really can't tell if frustrating is the right term. And I wasn't even sure on what do I really feel right now. I know that we just shared our first kiss some moments ago, but kissing in front of other people is another issue. I tried to clear my throat but it feels so dry.

"You can both do this. I'm sure of that. You're just nervous." I can feel the warmth Kanda's body is giving off on where I stand. "Okay, you left me no choice here. Now, let us see on what does the two of you can do. I am not gonna give instructions. Just do your act on your own, on what you think is the right act. I will just watch you on my seat. Is that understood?" Prof. Klaud said in a serious, straight voice.

We should act on our own? Did we heard her right? I was so astounded, "But Prof. Klaud, act on our own? How are we supposed to do the proper act if you won't teach us on how to do it?" I suddenly felt like screaming because of desperation."Prof. Klaud, please don't do this to us." Is Prof. Klaud making fun of me and Kanda's already mess up situation?

I looked at Kanda to see his reaction. He was glaring and scowling hard on the floor. His lips were pursed so hard that it looked like a line already. "No buts, Allen. We have to get through with this, and this is the only solution that I could think of. We still have a lot of scenes to do so we can't afford to waste time. Don't worry, I will give the instructions later. I just wanna see on what does the two of you can do on you own. Come on, onto your characters now Beauty, Beast." Prof. Klaud addressed us as she shooed the two of us onto the stage.

I can't help myself but to protrude my lips as I slowly dragged my unwilling leg onto the left wing of the stage. I looked back to take a look at Kanda. He has already sited himself onto the middle of the stage. He was just shifting in a comfortable position so that he could lie down on the wooden floor of the stage.

He's already ready. I should be doing the same.

I turned around and hurriedly ran around the shallow aisle of our set. I carefully lifted myself up on a little platform. The wooden platform had creaked loudly after I stepped on it. I stopped and look at it for a while. It looked kinda old and battered. _Is it still safe?_ I shrugged my shoulders while putting this idea onto the back of my head.

I hurriedly ran again down the right wing to give an impression of rushing through the space. Before I consequently pushed myself up and down on the stairs to the Beast's garden.

My feet were already throbbing inside the flat shoes that I am wearing. But I only did a few stunts. Also, the gown that she gave me is heavier than a normal dress, or does gowns are always this heavy? I've never thought that it would be this hard to wear a woman's clothing. I wonder on how girls can take this stuff.

I can clearly see Kanda now. His eyes were closed and his one arm was lying on the top of his stomach, while his other one was on his other side. He was sprawled decently on the floor. Just like a prince. He looks like he was just sleeping except for the fact that he was on the middle of the stage and not on his bed.

But upon closer look, his body seems stiff and rigid, which were much different than on his usual confident stance.

It seems like he has felt my presence as the stiffness on his body has suddenly changed when I stepped onto the stage again. I gave a shocked look and a cried gasp, "Beast!" I shouted before running gracefully to him in a hurry. I tried to run as girly as I can, but honestly, I really don't know if I was doing the right girly act.

Oh, whatever. I'm sure that Prof. Klaud will correct us anyway later.

Kanda is just a few meter away from me now. I really can't get my eyes off him. He looks so beautiful on all the angles that I look at, even if his eyes were closed. I wish I could touch and hold his face again with my hands, like I did on the backstage.

Everything had happened so fast. I was so busy looking at his face that I forgot to watch and to concentrate on my movements and footing. And I hadn't expected it when I accidentally tripped my own foot on the hem of my gown.

Where I earned myself a fall on the not so far away Kanda.

Shit! Oh my God! I'm gonna fall on him! I was suddenly panicking and screaming inside my head, "K-ka-ka-Kanda!" I yelled my lungs out, embracing myself for the upcoming fall.

Kanda had opened his eyes on the moment I yelled myself out loud. He looked so shocked when he saw me falling on him, "What the hell, bean sprout?" he hurriedly scrambled himself up on his arms and legs, trying to sit himself down to stand up and catch me.

But he was late already. He didn't even make it on sitting himself up when I fell on him hard.

Our forehead had collided with each other painfully hard. The impact of my fall on him had pushed the two of us onto the floor. My mind went blank because of the sudden stinging pain on my forehead when we head butted each other accidentally. But I was still so sure that I heard a loud thud when we hit the floor.

I can't believe it when my mind started functioning again and slowly realized that my lips were against him, whilst our legs were sprawled and tangled with each other.

I was so shocked that I forgot to move on the moment. How did we end up in this kind of position? His lips, it still feels the same. It was still hot and warm and addicting. I suddenly remembered our kiss on the farthest side of the backstage.

My heart was suddenly racing like mad at the memory. Kanda's eyebrow twitched, making me to look at him. That's when I saw that the pupil of his cobalt eyes were wide in shocked.

I gasped, quickly pulling myself away from him. I was blushing like mad because of embarrassment. I felt shaken, my whole body feels like jelly. I was going to apologized but quickly forgotten about it when Kanda suddenly groaned after I pulled myself away from him.

I started to feel myself panicking when I saw him rolling on his side while clutching the back of his head with both of his hands.

Kanda is wincing in pain on the floor.

I was confused and worried for Kanda at the same time. Everything had happed so fast. So what did happened on him exactly? Did I miss something?

I hurriedly kneeled on his side when I remembered the loud thud that I heard a while ago. I almost smack myself, how could I forget that? He was still lying on his side, his eyes were close as he gritted his teeth from pain. Shit, is it okay if I touch him?

Prof. Klaud also kneeled on his other side after getting on the stage, "Kanda? Kanda, can you talk? What do you feel?" She was holding Kanda's face very carefully. It looks like she was afraid of touching him.

"Frigging hurts—" His voice sounds like a groan.

"Which part of your head hurts?" Prof. Klaud is starting to get pale, "Is it the back of your head?"

Kanda just grunted for his response. I wanted to ask him too but I can't find my voice. My whole body feels so shaken. Did he really hit his head that hard? But… oh shit, if I'm gonna base it on the sound that I heard, I think it really is possible that he had hit his head pretty hard. Damn it. What should I do? This is my entire fault. If I wasn't just clumsy.

"Tyki, get the head nurse here quickly." Prof. Klaud said in a somewhat composed voice. Tyki nodded before hurrying himself outside of the theater in long fast strides. "Road, can you get a few pillows on the props room? You will see a blue wired basket covered with white textile in the first aisle." Road stood up without a question.

I feel so lost. I'm the one who had hurt him, but what should I do? "Prof. Klaud… W-what should I do? Is Kanda gonna be alright?" I can't hide the unsteadiness in my shaky voice.

Prof. Klaud must have noticed my shaking voice as she hurriedly reassured me, "Don't worry, Allen. This is not the first time that an accident like this has happened here. Kanda's gonna be alright." She smiled at me. She sounds so sure of herself, but somehow, I still can't stop myself from shaking.

"I'm fine. Its just that I hadn't expected that sudden blow on my head. Stop worrying, bean sprout." Kanda suddenly said as he sited himself slowly.

"Kanda, it would do you more well if you will just stay on lying down." Prof. Klaud said in a scolding voice.

"I think it's better if you listen to Prof. Klaud, Kanda." I said as I hurriedly support his upper torso on my shoulder. I noticed that his body is trembling whilst his face has a lot of bead of sweat. It was probably from the pain on his head.

"I said I'm fine." Oh God, Why is he so stubborn? "But honestly, you're quite heavy despite being a bean sprout." He was smirking again.

"You jerk! I said I'm not a bean sprout! My name is Allen! Really, why am I even worrying myself out to you when you are such an ass?" I glared at him in full force.

Kanda seems amused at me on whatever the reason that I don't know. His cobalt eyes were glinting, "You're worried about me, bean sprout?" His smirk grew more. He leaned his face closer to me, ignoring the fact that our faces are already inches apart, "I'm tougher than I look, my bean sprout. So don't you worry about me." He whispered on my right ear. His breath was hot on my skin. My heart feels like its gonna jump out of my chest. This guy… if he is only not hurt, I'm gonna give him a good punch in his pretty face.

He was looking at me intently. I don't know if Prof. Klaud had heard him, but I hoped she didn't. She was looking at the both of us nonchalantly. "What's the problem?" He was leaning his face closer to me again, "You're face are beet red, _my bean sprout._ I think that color suits you, you look so goddamn cute." He blew a puff of air on my ears. What the hell is his problem? What's up with all these teasing? If I can only just smack him, even just for once.

I pinched him hard on the back, making sure that Prof. Klaud won't notice my hand. Kanda winced, "What the fuck is that for, bean sprout?" He growled in a low voice.

"Prof. Klaud, Kanda said he's dizzy." I said, looking at him in a worried face.

"What? I never said anything like that!" He glared at me.

"But you just mumbled that on me," I said, making sure that my voice is loud enough for the whole theater to hear. I pinched him hard again, "See, you're wincing. Don't you dare lie, Kanda." I was laughing out loud inwardly as the intensity of his glare at me grew more.

It seems like he's gonna snap back at me, but he was abruptly cut when Road showed up, "Prof. Klaud, here's the pillow that you asked me to fetch." Road came back from the props room with a two white big pillows on her arm.

"Thanks for your help, Road." Prof. Klaud smiled at her. "Kanda, I want you to lie down here until the head nurse arrives. And this is an order." Prof. Klaud said as she arranged the pillows neatly behind Kanda.

"But I'm perfectly fine now, Professor. And I am not dizzy." Kanda scowled at her.

"You are gonna lie down now or I'll call you're adviser Cross here?" Kanda looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Prof. Klaud shot one of her eyebrows up, giving Kanda a blank look. He sighed, before lying down angrily on the pillows. His eyebrows were twitching.

A few minutes has passed by before we heard a hurrying footstep outside the theater. A woman in a nurse uniform, which seems to be on her early thirties, has showed up on the double doors of the Black Order Theater. Tyki came in after her, panting. He looked exhausted with all the running that they did.

Kanda raised himself up when he saw them, looking more annoyed than before. Prof. Klaud threw him a dirty look but didn't say anything. I was suddenly nervous on Prof. Klaud because of his stubbornness. "Oi. Kanda, will you just stay still on lying down." I tried to push him down again but he just snapped at me.

"Shut up, bean sprout." He took me in surprised when he suddenly swung an arm on my shoulder, yanking me close to him. I saw him throwing a deadly look at the nurse and Tyki who is coming close to us now when I looked at him.

"What happened this time, Klaud" The head nurse looks a bit stern.

Prof. Klaud doesn't seem to mind this, "Kanda, the one on the high ponytail," Prof. Klaud pointed at us, "Had accidentally hit the back of his head hard on the floor. He seems to be fine after a few minutes though. But I still want you to check him out, just in case." These two seems to know each other very well.

The head nurse had looked at the both of us, before looking at me. "Oh. Don't worry dear, your boyfriend is gonna be fine." She smiled at me reassuringly. She suddenly looks like a caring mom.

Wait. What did she said? Boyfriend? My mouth suddenly fell wide open at her sudden comment. Do we look like a couple? "Ah, no… sorry but—" Kanda suddenly pulled me against him more, taking me off guard. "What is it now, Kanda?" I hissed at him. He just looked at me before smirking.

I didn't get him and I can't get him at all. Why doesn't he want me to correct the head nurse of her wrong impression of the two of us? What is he thinking?

"You hit the back of your head?" The head nurse started to ask Kanda.

"Kinda." Kanda said gruffly.

I nudged him hard on his side. He winced before glaring at me, "Will you stop being rude, Kanda? She's just doing her job." I murmured angrily on his ears.

He gave me a blank look and closed his eyes before sighing angrily, "Fine."

"Will you put your hair down, boy? I'm gonna check the back of your head." Kanda's scowl had become deeper but he still complied silently. He pulled the Japanese looking tie slowly with his right hand, revealing a long and straight, shiny hair.

I was amazed by his hair. It looks so beautiful. I wonder if its gonna feel soft and silky if I touch it. At the same time, I can't help myself but to think on how he looks like a carbon copy of his mom.

I was perplexed with myself, as on why I can't take my eyes off him. My heart was doing a race on its own. He looks so beautiful but in a dark, elegant way and not on the girly side.

This is the first time that I saw his hair down. I really can't explain it. But on this instant, it feels like I was drowned into him more.

Kanda looked at me while shooting his eyebrow upwards, "Oi. What are you looking at, bean sprout? Is there something on my face?"

"Ah, n-no. There's nothing wrong with your face." I felt myself heating up. I hurriedly looked away when I noticed that the head nurse and Prof. Klaud are looking at the two of us.

"Look down for a while." The head nurse ordered Kanda. He took his arm off my shoulder before doing what she said.

The head nurse parted Kanda's hair slowly. I unconsciously held onto his left arm when he groaned loudly on the instant the head nurse touched the scalp on the back of his head. I heard Kanda murmuring a string of curses under his breath while gritting his teeth.

"Tsk. Tsk." The head nurse shook her head, "You've just got yourself a big raw bump here. I recommend that you compress an ice bag on the affected area until the swelling stop. I'll send an ice bag here. Are you dizzy, boy?" The head nurse motioned Kanda to sit straight again.

"No, I'm not. I feel perfectly fine except on the numb pain here on the back of my head." Kanda said as he sited himself into a more comfortable position besides me.

"That's good news then, the cold compress will help to lessen the pain. But don't be so comfortable now. Just in case that you feel dizzy one of these days, I want you to go to the hospital right away. If that happens, it means that there is something wrong with your head." Kanda just nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna go now, Klaud." The head nurse stood up before smiling at me, "Your boyfriend is fine. Don't you worry now, my dear." She said before going down the stage, Prof. Klaud is on her tracks.

I was blushing like mad at her remarks on us, again. And the smirk plastered on Kanda's pretty face is not helping me at all. "See. I already told you that I'm fine, bean sprout."

Indignation and embarrassment has suddenly flared inside my chest, "My name is Allen! You bloody jerk! And who told you that I'm worried on you?" I punched him hard on his chest but he had caught my hand and wouldn't let go no matter how hard I thug.

"Your face is screaming that, my bean sprout. Fuck, you looked so goddamn cute today." He threw me a side glance while smirking sultrily. What the… did he hit his head that hard? He's weird today. "Tch. Look, just don't mind them." He clicked his tongue while looking at Tyki's direction.

"Don't mind them about what?" I also took a glanced at Tyki and Road's direction. What is he talking about? They're not even looking at the two of us? Kanda didn't reply, he suddenly intertwined both of our hands instead, ignoring the fact that we're still on the middle of the stage.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? BaKanda!" I asked warily. I pulled my hand but he won't let go. This ass, what is he thinking? Everybody can _clearly_ see us.

"Tch. You idiot bean sprout, just don't mind them. Come on, let's go over there." He pointed at the first row of seats.

* * *

"You should tell your students to be more careful every time they do a scene. We were lucky that Kanda had only got a big bump on his head, unlike on what happened last time. Your student on your last play has been hospitalized. I don't wanna see something like that again, Klaud Nine." The head nurse said as she and Klaud walks the stone path back to the infirmary.

Klaud chuckled softly, "Sorry for making you worried again, Monica. Don't worry, I'll put that on my mind."

"Is he the main male protagonist?" Monica asked as they enter the infirmary.

"Yeah, he's the one playing the role of the Beast." Klaud followed Monica on the back of the room.

"What about his pretty, cute girlfriend on his side? Is she Beauty?" Monica started to dug out for an ice bag and a cooler on the storage cabinet.

"Its Beauty's role. Is that what you think on those two?" Klaud was trying not to smile. _So, it's not only her._

"Yeah. If you will ask me, I'll say that they look so cute together. What's her name anyway?" She sited besides her when Klaud suddenly laugh out loud, "What's so funny?"

"His name is Allen." Klaud can't help herself but to smile broadly.

Monica looked at her disbelievingly, "_He?_ Aw, come on Klaud. You've got to be kidding me. She's a he? The one who's playing Beauty's character is a boy? But he's prettier than my daughter." Monica said incredulously as she offered her a cup of coffee.

She helped herself with one, "I'm not kidding you, Monica. He's a boy."

"So they're not a couple?" Monica butted in.

"No. What? Don't tell me you're interested with any of those two? When did you became a pedophile? Ew, that's disgusting. Don't you dare lay a hand on my students." Klaud threatens while laughing.

"How could you? No, of course I'm not. I'm just asking." Monica ushered her on the lobby.

"Nah, just kidding," She smiled, "Allen is just wearing a wig and a gown today for the practice. But mind you, he really looks so cute and innocent if you saw his real looks even though he has a long faded scar here on the left side of his face." Klaud traced her finger on her face.

"Who's the pedophile now? Ha-Ha! But honestly, how did you manage to get those two boys to work on a romantic play? What are you even thinking? You're crazy, girl." Klaud was not surprised at all when Monica started to be intrigued on this news.

"Hey. Slow it down, will you? Don't shove all the blame on my department. After all, it was Cross who had thought all of this." Klaud waved her hand.

"That red haired dude again? What did he schemed this time?" Monica's face was full of suspicion. Well, she really can't blame her. Cross's reputation in the school was almost perfect after all that it was scary sometimes. That is, if you know that man.

"It seems like Allen has gotten Cross's attention on the day of the audition. So afterwards, when we had a break to discuss who we will pass, Cross has finally showed his ass up and told us that he had already chosen the main protagonist of the play. The only problem is, both of them are boys. We instantly rejected the mere idea on the spot. But Cross didn't stopped pestering and bothering us until we agreed with him and his stupid plan. So to cover things up, he told us to rumble all of the chosen passers, _except for those two._ On that way, the students won't have any suspicious idea of partiality involved on this play." Klaud wanted to laugh again because of Monica's facial expression but chose not to.

"Oh my god… you did that? You are so unfair to the rest of the passers. If Dr. Earl heard about this, I'm pretty sure that you and Cross's department are so dead. I wonder on what does Allen and Kanda have that the rest of the cast don't. Do you have any idea?" Monica was looking at her curiously.

"Its just the two of us here. So I'm not really worrying about the principal hearing us out. Actually, we don't have any idea either. Cross didn't tell us why. But Froi told me that he had seen Kanda's transfer file. He just transferred here months ago, you see. That boy had already done two major roles on his old school theater, _maybe_ that's why Cross had _picked_him. As of Allen, we're really not sure. But perhaps it was because he had showed a great act on the try-outs. You should know Cross already, he doesn't want a useless worker on any of his projects. But all of these are just our presumption, we're really not sure. That guy, I am dead sure that he had already planned every little detail on this school play. He doesn't want his reputation to be ruined after all." Klaud voiced her speculation.

"All of you are a big bunch of crazy professors, do you know that?" Monica was looking at her lazily, she looks exhausted with all the news that she had heard.

"Am I also included in that bunch?" She said as she laugh out loud, "Anyways, change of topic. What do you think about those two? Do you think there's something going on between them?" Monica frowned at her.

"What's with the sudden question, Klaud? I just saw them today, how would I know?" Monica was looking perplexed.

"Oh come on, just answer it. What's your impression on those two?" She persisted.

"Hn… Well at first, I really thought that they're a couple because of their position when I got there. But you've just told me that they're not. If I will consider the way they look at each other, I might say that maybe, they are in love with each other. Why did you asked? You've also got a feeling, am I right?" Klaud just nodded, "Do you really think so?" Monica nudged her gently.

"Yeah. Woman's intuition." Klaud smiled before draining her cup.

* * *

N/A:

Chapter done =)

Hope you like it.

I was listening on the ost's of -man as I type this. And it really isn't helping me at all, but I can't push myself to turn the window's media off. (so weird)

I really miss -man so terribly~~~ *cries on the floor*

And to be honest, I'm really disappointed with it because of the monthly/s release and all of the hiatus. *already fed up with it*

I'm trying to find a new manga/anime that will take my interest off -man, but as of now, I still can't find any that can replace –man on my no 1 list. *sigh*

…

_Please_ review.

I'm badly in need of it.

Pretty please with a cherry on top? *kicked puppy look*

…

Advance happy Halloween everyone! ^^


	10. short notification

**NOTIFICATION:**

Hello! Good day readers. I guess being frank is the best way to get through with this.

I'll put the disclaimer HERE and thus, you wouldn't see a single disclaimer onto the following chapters.

**I DO NOT OWN -MAN AND ITS CHARACTERS BEING USE ON 'STAGE ROMANCE', ALL CHARACTERS OF -MAN USED IN THIS FIC BELONGS TO THE GREAT MANGAKA, HOSHINO KATSURA.**


	11. Chapter 10 Ready Set Action!

**Warning:** Excessive use of natural talent and cheesy lines.

**Stage Romance**

_Ready. Set. Action!_

.

.

_,,(0.0),,_

.

.

Kanda and I were sitting beside each other on the first row of seats, together with Road. She was sitting on my left side, eating another stick of lollipop whilst fixing my wig with clips. I told her that its fine already, but she still insisted that she will fix my appearance as I looked horrible already, as she had said.

Tyki was also sited on the first row like us, except that he had chosen the farthest chair away from us. He seems to be busy with the book on his hand.

I'm not even sure with myself but I just had this weird feeling ever since we sited here, that he's been avoiding being in close range with Kanda. Which I did confirmed when I caught Kanda throwing a good glare on Tyki.

It's not that I'm still not used with Kanda's glare on everything and anyone within his peripheral reach, but it seems to me that his glare on Tyki just right now when I saw him was far more different than his usual. And I hope that I'm not just imagining things.

I tugged on Kanda's sleeve nonchalantly before yanking him close to me, "Kanda, will you stop glaring at Tyki already? He's not saying or doing anything already. Please cut it off." I whispered on him as quietly as I could, so that Road won't hear me.

"Hn. Shut your trap, bean sprout. I despise that bastard and it is none of your concern." Kanda snapped back in a loud, cold voice, completely wasting my effort for a non-scandalous argument. I heard Road giggling on my back.

"It's Allen, you dimwit. Kanda, do you even know what the word despise mean? But Tyki is not doing anything _anymore_." Kanda just scoffed. Ah, this is hopeless. I wonder on why did God created such a temperamental person. I poked him hard repeatedly on his arm, hoping that my reasoning would pass on him subconsciously through my fingers.

"Tch. Che. You can't change my mind, bean sprout." Kanda glared at me before clicking his tongue in irritation.

Our bickering came to a halt when Prof. Klaud waltz in gracefully through the double doors of the Black Order Theater, "How are you feeling, Kanda?" Prof. Klaud's voice suddenly boomed on the entire theater the moment she came back. She was holding a small cooler on her right hand and a medium sized wicker basket on her other one.

"I feel fine now, Professor. Don't worry." Kanda's scowl becomes deeper due to unknown reason. As I can't read his thoughts as usual.

"That's great then," Prof. Klaud set down the basket and the cooler on the floor on our front.

"Tch. Can we do the scenes now? We're just gonna waste more time if we just stay like this doing nothing." Kanda clicked his tongue again for the umpteenth time since the moment of the accident. I'm starting to wonder on why he is so pissed off. He looks like someone who's gonna bite anyone who would dare to approach him.

"Oi. Will you take it easy, Kanda? Just put this ice bag first on your head injury. It will help to minimize the swelling on the back of your head. You too Allen, your forehead seems to have a bump too. There's a spare of ice tubes on that cooler in case the one on the ice bag melts." I nodded before we took the ice bag from Prof. Klaud while Kanda just grunted for his response as usual. "By the way, I brought some snacks. I bet the four of you are hungry already." She smiled, beckoning the four of us to take a sandwich on the wicker basket.

Road suddenly jumped out of her seat, startling us. Her eyes were shining, "Yay! Food! Thanks a lot, Prof. Klaud. You're the best!" Road said as she peeks inside the basket. Prof. Klaud just smiled at her cute acts.

"We will do your scenes once or trice only. After that, I'm gonna give you a few pointers so that you could go home early today to take some rest, especially you, Kanda." Prof. Klaud said as she also took a sandwich for herself.

I just nodded, as I couldn't talk because of the great food inside my mouth, "Oi. Allen, girls shouldn't eat like that. You should show a proper demeanor like a conservative lady." Road poked me playfully on my cheeks.

"I'm not a lady, Road." I managed to utter with difficulty before biting again on my sandwich.

"Aw. It's such a waste, do you know that? Since you look so pretty, prettier than the other girls that I had seen. Am I right, Kanda?" Road was looking at the two of us with wide, impish eyes.

I almost choke on my sandwich. Did she really have to say that out loud? What is she thinking? Is she implying on something? I thought nervously. I shifted on my seat uncomfortably when I heard Kanda growled for a response.

"So… what do you think, Kanda?" Road insisted while smiling at us sweetly, "He's adorable, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he looks… adorable. Today." Kanda growled, his eyebrow twitching.

"You think so? See Allen, Kanda agrees with me. Oh, you know what, if I were just a boy, I think I won't be able to stop myself from falling in love with you." Road squealed. I smiled weakly. I don't know on how to react anymore with Road's rambling.

"Road, don't tease Allen too much with Kanda, or you'll start to hurt my feelings." Tyki's low, masculine voice is filled with sadness. Half of his face are covered with his book.

"Oh shut up, Uncle Tyki. Leave Allen alone." Road said as she stick her tongue on Tyki stubbornly.

Kanda looked at Tyki fiercely, "What the fuck did you just said, Tyki Mikk? Would you mind repeating that shit that you just said?" Kanda growled dangerously.

"Huh? Er… I didn't said anything…" Tyki averted his gaze as he nibbles on his sandwich, but he winked on me again when Kanda looked away, irritated. I looked away, deciding on myself that ignoring Tyki would be the best response.

"Tell me if you're done with your snacks, we will start the practice immediately afterwards." Prof. Klaud stretched her arms, yawning.

"There's no need for that. The bean sprout and I are done eating." Kanda had stood up before grabbing my hand and pulling me up, startling me.

"It's Allen, BaKanda." I hissed quietly at him, but he just smirked at me.

"Okay. Let us start then." Prof. Klaud motioned us to get on the stage.

"Prof. Klaud, do I have to do the act from the start?" I hurriedly asked the moment I was on the stage. Kanda was already lying himself down on the center of the stage.

"Yes. Redo it please, Belle." Prof. Klaud said as she sits on her usual. "And please do be careful this time. Monica will kill me if you injure yourselves again." She laughed quietly as she nodded at me to start.

I hurriedly went up again on the narrow aisle of our set, trying to run gracefully and more cautiously behind the dry board and paper mache rose bush. This time, I followed Kanda's suggestion a while ago. I grabbed a handful of my gown and lifted it up a bit, so that I won't trip again on the hem of my gown. A gesture that I hadn't thought of earlier. And I'm a bit of a moron for forgetting a small trivial thing like this.

I was so nervous when I stepped on the stage again. Kanda is just a few meters away from me. I can do this. I can do this, I muttered repeatedly on myself. I inhaled deeply before running towards his spot.

"Beast!" I cried while trying to kneel on his side gracefully. Shit, doing this for the second time is so damn hard. I can't stop myself from trembling. I hope nothing bad happens this time. "No! Please, don't make my trepidations do come true!" I managed to say in a choked voice. Now, what should I do? I was frozen on the spot. Oh my, I think I forgot the next line. I can't help but to freak out inside my head.

I brushed his locks away from his face to earn myself a few more moments to rethink of the script. This is so damn frustrating. "Am I already late of coming to your side? Why everything should have to end like this? When the time had made me realized my true feelings for you." I sniffed as hard as I could. "I love you, Beast. I have fallen in love with you despite of your frightening façade."

I cradled him on my arms, a tear has already flowing freely on my cheeks. "I love you so much." My voice broke. I caressed his beautiful face with shaky hands before hugging him. I weep silently before deciding that its time for me to lean my face close to his.

I held his face with my hands. Memorizing every details of his beautiful face. This guy, I wonder on what I am doing right now if I hadn't met him and this theater. Am I still with Lenalee? Or are we already on a relationship, with unsure feeling towards each other? Am I still the same person who had mistaken a sisterly love for a real one? I shut my eyes tightly and swatted the thoughts away. This is not the time to think of these things.

I leaned my face closer to Kanda. I stopped when our faces were just centimeters apart. My neck suddenly feels so rigid while the trembling of my body seems to intensified. Oh no, not this time. Shit… this is just a kiss. A kiss. This isn't even my first kiss. I can do this. I can do this for heaven's sake!

I gripped his face tightly before crushing my lips hard against him. Goosebumps had suddenly emerged through my entire body. I caressed his face gently. Just a few more seconds or it would look so fake if I suddenly pulled away.

His hand had suddenly jerked before he wrapped his arm loosely on my neck, pulling me close against him. Oh my God. I really can't get enough of him. If Kanda is just a sin, I would gladly fall into the pits of hell.

He pulled away gently, before he sited himself straight, his cobalt eyes were undecipherable. His hand slowly came in contact on my cheek. His thumb, which was drawing circles on the side of my face, has gently wiped the tear that falls down on my cheeks.

"Belle, you're here? You came back despite knowing my sins and being a disgusting creature?" Kanda's clear, loud voice was delivered in the entire theater. I mentally smacked myself. He was the Beast, not Kanda. He's clearly doing his role effectively. What am I even doing? Thinking that the gaze he just gave is for me and not for Belle?

"I don't care!" I shook my head vigorously, hoping that it will help to get the wrong ideas out of my head. "I don't care about that! My love for you had already conquered the fear that I had deemed when I first met you." I gripped my hands on his arm tightly. A new bunch of tears flowed on my cheeks.

"Belle." Kanda looked at me in disbelief but his expression was gentle. He stood up, pulling me along the way before hugging me securely on his chest. "You don't know how much happy I am right now, Belle. Please, don't cry." He said as he stroked my hair. I didn't knew that he could muster such gentle looks. "I'm in love with you too, ever since the moment I laid my eyes on you. And as days goes by, when I saw your pure heart on every individual you came across at, my love for you has grew more." And with that said, Kanda leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips. Luckily, his arms were strongly wrapped on my waist and back as my legs feel like jelly.

"I love you, Belle. I love you so much." He hugged me tightly. "Allen. Heh, bean sprout." He smirked, murmuring quietly on my ear, but I clearly heard it.

My heart was beating like mad. Kanda said my name on the last part. He hugged me tighter before parting with me. We bowed down as we had agreed earlier to show an ending to the practiced scene.

.

.

.

_,,(0.0),,_

.

End of Chapter Eleven

.

.

and.. that's all. =p

please do review.

thanks for being so patient with me.


	12. Chapter 11 Blocking

SUMMARY:

The English Department headed by Cross Marian held an audition for the annual play, entitled Beauty and the Beast. Many aspiring students auditioned on the try-outs. One of this is Allen Walker. Favored and with a natural acting talent, he got chosen. Along with the black mailed Kanda Yuu.

Everything is going according to plan, not until Cross Marian jumbled the passers for each character, just for his own amusement. Resulting for Allen becoming the princess and Kanda Yuu as the Beast.

What will happen if they ended up falling to each other as days goes by? With Allen quite attached to Lenalee and Kanda who will do everything to keep the bean sprout to himself?

* * *

_**Gravitation is not responsible for people who falls in love.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 11: BLOCKING

We were greeted by a long, dead silence. Prof. Klaud, Tyki Mikk and Road were all sitting immobile on the first row of seats. While the rest of the crew of Beauty and the Beast are all standing in the entrance of each wing, gawking at us. The silence was so uncomfortable. Did we do the scenes right? I took a glance at Kanda, he was looking at them unflappably, with the usual scowl back on his face.

"Fantastic!" Prof. Klaud startled us when she suddenly stood up. I accidentally trodden Kanda's right foot, where I earned an angry hiss from him.

"You never cease to amaze me. Just like what you did on the try-outs. Such a natural. I'm sure Froi would be trilled if he's here." She started to clapped, the whole crew on the wings followed her gesture.

I finally released the breath that I was holding. The feeling of relief washed through me. I still can't believe that we managed to finish the scenes, especially the kiss part. Honestly, if I were given a chance, I really wanted to back out. Especially when our mentors were making us do crazy stuff. But Prof. Klaud had stubbornly pointed-out that we have to do whatever they say.

Prof. Klaud hopped enthusiastically onto the stage, looking smug as she walks toward us. "Very good, kids. See, you can do it if you try." Prof. Klaud gave us a proud look.

"Yup. That was good indeed." A familiar, male voice suddenly rang out at the entire theater.

I gasped, "Prof. Tiedoll!" Wow. Its been ages since the last time I saw him.

"Froi, you're here since when?" Prof. Klaud didn't even look surprised at Prof. Tiedoll's sudden entrance.

"Since the second practice. Monica gave me a call about an accident regarding these two before she went home. But everything looks fine already when I came here, so I just decided to watch the practice. Look, I even drew your kissing scene." Prof. Tiedoll suddenly turned a canvass towards us.

It shows a charcoal sketch of the stage with a silhouette lying on the stage, which were being cradled and kiss in somebody's arm. A simple yet dramatic sketch.

I looked at it awe stricken. Wow, he sure can draw.

"Annoying old man." I heard Kanda muttered under his breath. He looked bothered on the drawing Prof. Tiedoll showed.

Prof. Tiedoll tucked the canvass away in his bag before going onto the stage platform. He was smiling, but it seems like he was brooding something in his mind. He stopped and looked at us for a few, without saying anything.

"Hn… okay. I'll beat you're blocking this time. All of the business(1) you have shown here were quite good. Perfect in a sense of practice. But, I still find your kissing awkward. There's a lot of tension if I should say. So if you don't mind me asking-" Prof. Tiedoll's eyebrow hunched, "Allen, Kanda, why did you kissed in real?"

I halted in his question, _why?_

"Prof. Klaud's instructions. She said we must." Kanda suddenly butted in, he had kept his cool.

"Ah. I see. Klaud, you should stop teasing these two. Even if you find them amusing and cute together." Prof. Tiedoll said casually. "If he heard about this…" He looked at Prof. Klaud.

"Do you mean we shouldn't have done that?" I asked, looking at Prof. Klaud's eyes. Somehow, I've got a bad feeling about this. And what's with that look that Prof. Tiedoll gave at Prof. Klaud? It really do bother me._If he heard about this?_ Who are they talking about?

"I'm not just teasing them. I'm testing them. If they can't kiss in this kind of crowd, how could they in the time of the real play?" Prof. Klaud said direct to the point, giving Prof. Tiedoll an unusual look. "Just in case they really have to kiss." She added.

I felt cold. Prof. Klaud has a point. I can't argue with her. Kanda just clicked his tongue as he shifted his weight on his feet, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh. Don't be upset kids. You don't have to worry about those trivial things anymore, since I'll teach you a few blocking tricks to deceive the audience. Let's do that then, in case you really despise that part." Prof. Tiedoll tried to cheer us up.

I scowled, "Prof. Tiedoll, you already said it twice, but how does blocking work?" It's the first time that I heard of that theatrical term. I frowned, maybe I should study more.

"Blocking is a trick, in a literal sense. A plan were you make a relative fake movement in a scene, and will let the wild imagination of the audience to finish the work." Prof. Tiedoll explained slowly. And by the sound of it, it seems like he's trying to explain it to us where a beginner would easily understand.

I feel kind of frustrated. I still don't get it. What does he mean by letting the imagination of the audience to do the work?

Prof. Tiedoll chuckled when he saw my expression, "Allen, come here. You too, Kanda." He motioned his hands at us to come near him. We walk towards him in no hurry. "Klaud, you're a frustrated photographer aren't you? I'm sure you have your dslr with you. Mind getting it to take a few shots?" Prof. Tiedoll nodded a gesture to Prof. Klaud. She just smiled, before hopping off the stage towards her bag.

When she turned towards us again, she was already holding a professional looking camera. She's not looking at us as she's busy adjusting her camera in gods-know-what purpose. She just held her camera and she seems excited already. I can't help but to smile, I didn't know this side of her.

Putting that aside, I can't help but to wonder on what are they gonna do with it. Could it really help us with the blocking? I steal a glance at Kanda, he was looking at them suspiciously. Well, I can't blame them. It seems like they're plotting for something. Again.

"Okay, let us start then. Would you mind lying on the floor again?" Prof. Klaud motioned for the two of us to hurry up.

I took the steps reluctantly, not even bothering to look at Kanda.

"Come on, kids. Move your asses." Prof. Klaud called out impatiently.

"Okay… let's see. Allen, I want you to cradle him just like what you did before. Kanda, try to relax on his arms – no, not like that." Prof. Tiedoll shook his hand, "Put your arm there. Yes, there. Now, please try to not move." Prof. Tiedoll started to give instructions the moment we lie down.

"Now, Allen. Lean your face together with him as close as you can. You don't have to kiss." He added when I looked at him. "Just move your face together." Prof. Tiedoll continued.

I swallowed a gulp-full of air nervously before I move my face close to his. "Yes. Just like that. A bit more please." I can see his iris now. He gave me a blank look. Looking dead bored on what we are doing right now. Sheesh, isn't this close enough? "Okay, stay." Prof. Tiedoll finally said when he was contented on our awkward position.

I blinked repeatedly with my breath hitched. My heart was beating like an overused machine on its limit. This is so close. Kanda's face is way too close.

"Klaud, you can start now." Prof. Tiedoll's voice sounded like he had taken a distance.

"Don't move." Prof. Klaud said, the sound of authority visible on her voice.

I froze when I heard a clicking sound and a shutter, "Don't move please." Prof. Klaud said again. Another sound rang out again as she walked around us slowly, repeatedly taking pictures.

I inhaled deeply before opening my eyes again. I decided to look at Kanda to shut the shutter sound away from my attention. Lucky with his eyes close, I examined his face intently. This is my first time to take notice that his eyelashes were short. Now I know that he's got one unfeminine part on his face at least. I grinned smugly inside my head. I can tease him with my new discovery the next time he calls me a bean sprout.

"What are you looking at, bean sprout?" A cold shiver crawled in my spine when Kanda suddenly opened his eyes, glaring directly at me.

"Duh. Don't be so full of yourself please." I retorted back defensively, feeling embarrassed inwardly for being caught.

"_Duh._ You're gawking at me." Kanda copied my tones, smirking sarcastically at me.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"_Are not."_ I said through gritted teeth.

"_Are too."_ Kanda's smirk was back again. He was obviously messing with me.

"Are not!" my voice rang out in the theater with a snap.

"Mr. Allen Walker? Mr. Kanda Yuu? Don't test my patience, _please._ For Pete's sake, you can't even stop you're bickering for an hour?" Prof. Klaud said in a stern voice.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, face flushing. "This is all your fault." I glared at Kanda.

"Whatever, bean sprout." Kanda closed his eyes, dismissing our argument.

I clenched my mouth shut. Fuming with the nick name or else Prof. Klaud might skin us alive. "Okay, thanks for the wait." Finally, she's done. We stood up, with our body feeling sore for being still on the floor for too long.

"Come here." Prof. Tiedoll called out. They were connecting the dslr on a laptop on the first row of seats. (2) Kanda and I hoped down the stage, while Tyki and Road were already on their side.

"Now, this is what you call a blocking." Prof. Tiedoll faced the laptop towards our direction.

I looked at it with skepticism. Road oh'ed, looking at the laptop with wide eyes while Tyki's face was skeptical. I can feel a faint flush forming on my cheeks.

If our supposedly audience was the camera, then with no doubt we would really looked like we're kissing.

The angle was perfectly captured, where half of Kanda's face was blocked by mine. My head were tilted on the right, making it to look real.

Prof. Klaud showed the other shots on my embarrassment. There were a few pictures where both of us had our eyes open, just looking at each other with the same close distance. Those pictures really bothered me, it looks like we're gonna kiss in any moment.

The rest of the pictures consist of our bickering. Where we were glaring and scowling at each other, and a few where Kanda was smirking at me haughtily while I looked at him fumingly.

"As you can see, this is what the audience will see on the actual play if you block. You don't have to worry about kissing for real now." Prof. Tiedoll explained nonchalantly.

"Do you have any more questions?" He looked on our reactions on the taken pictures before asking.

"No sir." I answered while Kanda grunted as usual.

"Okay then. That's it for today. You did well for today's practice. You showed the appropriate moves and gestures of your characters for each scene, and you said your lines clearly. Good job. I hope you understand my lesson on blocking. You can go home now." Prof. Tiedoll nodded towards us, prompting that we can pack our things now.

"Yay! Today's practice is over!" Road jumped happily on her feet. "Uncle Tyki! I want some ice cream! Come on! Come on!" Road started to tug on Tyki's sleeves.

"No. you're gonna ruin your teeth if you eat ice cream every day." Tyki patted her hair.

"Pretty please?" Road showed a kicked puppy look.

"No."

"Come on, pleassseee." Road clutched harder on Tyki's sleeve.

"Road, no."

"We can tag Allen along. Please?"

"No."

"And Kanda too." Road pulled Tyki towards us.

"Road, I already said no didn't I?" Tyki smiled weakly, probably starting to get irritated.

"Allen! Let's eat some ice cream! Uncle Tyki said its his treat!" Road said cheerily.

"Wha? I never said anything like that!" Tyki looked at us apologetically.

"Oh come on, Uncle Tyki. Don't be so stingy." Road pulled me, leaving a defeated looking Tyki Mikk.

"Okay. I'll come along. Just give me a few minutes to change." I said before grabbing my bag towards the back stage. Kanda scowled at me.

I hurriedly went on the backstage, tagging a suddenly irritated looking Kanda along. "What do you want, bean sprout?" He clicked his tongue but didn't pull his arm away from me.

"Someone who can unzip the zipper of this gown. And I'm not a bean sprout." I said, Kanda didn't say anything back.

Kanda just stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed as I took my wig and shoes off.

"You can undo the zipper now." I called out. He walked towards me in silence, unzipping the gown with no word.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Che." Kanda grumbled out. I smiled and changed back on my normal clothes with my back facing him.

"You can go home now if you want. I'll go with Road. I promised her that I'll come with them." I said as I buttoned my vest.

"And then what, you'll go home by walking? Smart choice, bean sprout." Kanda scoff off.

"What's with the foul mood? Stupid, of course I'll ride the bus home, baKanda." I frowned at him. He's on the bad mood again, what's wrong with him?

"Yeah right, you think there's still a bus at that time? And besides, as if I could make a girl walk by herself on this hour." He said mockingly.

"And who are you calling a girl?" I'm starting to get piss off.

"You. Who else is here with me?" He looked at me, smirking.

"I am not a girl! You're the one to talk! You girly face." I gritted my teeth angrily.

"What the fuck did you just said, you idiot bean sprout?" He glared at me dangerously.

"You're the one who started it first. And how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Allen? Sheesh, you're so thick. It's just a two syllable word and yet you can't remember it. So much of baKanda." I smiled triumphally, he was emitting a murderous aura now.

"You little…" He moved angrily towards me. Uh-oh, looks like I really angered him this time.

"H-hey, calm down will you?" I took a step back. Feeling afraid of Kanda for the first time today.

"Where do you think you're going, bean sprout?" He grabbed my vest.

"Uhm… Tyki and Road…?" I said in a weak voice.

""Do you think I'll let you come with that perverted bastard alone?" He growled darkly.

"No we're not, Road is there too." I tried to reason.

"The more reason for me to tag along. And I won't take no for an answer, bean sprout." Kanda said, still not letting go of my vest.

"Is that why you're in the bad mood? You don't have to be this angry, I'm planning to tag you along anyway if you say so." I said, restraining myself not to move too much.

"Tch. I don't like that guy." Kanda muttered.

"You're so mean. He's not doing anything on you." He finally let go of my vest.

"Whatever bean sprout."

I tried to give him a good glare, but he just ignored me. I gave up in no time, there's nothing that can change his mind if he's in a foul mood. "Okay, see you later then." I said before starting to walk towards the wing.

"Oi. _See you later_? Where are you going?" He pulled my hand again.

"In their car, where else?" I said, starting to get annoyed again.

"Damn. You're so hard headed. Fine then." He suddenly lifted me off my feet, taking me off guard. Before putting me on his shoulder like a sack of potato.

"Wha-What do you think you're doing? Put me down!" I yelled, punching him hard on his back.

The noisy murmurs on the theater suddenly died when we emerged from the wings.

"You idiot! I said put me down!" I looked down, trying to be oblivious of my surroundings. Everyone was looking at us now. I cursed Kanda mentally.

"Yuu-kun? What happened?" Prof. Tiedoll looked at us, perplexed. There was a shutter sound, oh my… don't tell me Prof. Klaud just took a picture?

"The bean sprout tripped." Kanda said, ignoring the name, but a tick was visible on his head.

"No, I did not!" I said, dignified. But no one paid any attention.

"Oi. Lead the way. I'll follow your car." He said at Tyki coldly.

"Okay. Come on, Road." Tyki pulled Road with her hands.

* * *

The ride to the Sweet Spot Café was short and fast. It was just a 10 minute ride from the academy.

The place were not jammed when we came in. It was big and was carefully designed. It exudes a warm, cozy atmosphere. All of the servers were girls and they wore a maid costume.

I don't know if it was just my imagination but I think _all_ of the waitresses looked at us when we came in.

Tyki chose a secluded banquet for us to sit in.

A waitress hurriedly went on our table, "Good evening sir, ma'am. My name is Samantha and I will be serving you for tonight." She gave us a sweet smile.

"Here's your menu. Just call me for your order." She looked sweetly at Kanda, he didn't see the smile that the waitress gave though because he was busy scanning the menu.

I really can't explain but I'm starting to get annoyed without any reason at all.

Samantha came back with 4 glasses of iced water, "Can I take your order now?" She was on Kanda's side again.

"Strawberry parfait." Road said, looking excited.

"Same here." Tyki said, giving the menu back.

"Milkshake." I said, my appetite for an ice cream were suddenly gone.

"What about you sir?" She smiled that annoying smile again at Kanda. I tried to avert my glare on the table.

I looked at him, carefully observing his initial reaction towards the girl. He's still not looking at her, "Don't you have any _decent food_ here that isn't sweet?" He glared at the menu again.

"Sorry sir, but that's what we only have here. Have you got your choice, sir?" She was still smiling. She was starting to get on my nerve now.

"Tch. Black coffee and glazed donut." He threw the menu on the table.

"Thank you. I'll be back with you order." She seemed scared with Kanda now. I can't help but to smile.

"Hey, easy man. You shouldn't scare her like that. She's just doing her job." Tyki said to Kanda, who seemed amused in the situation though.

"None of your business." Kanda growled darkly.

"But she seems like she has a crush on you Kanda. You're the only one who she can see on this table." Road snickered, "Didn't she, Allen?" She looked at me, expecting an answer.

"I don't know." Did she see me looking?

"Heh. Can't really blame her. Kanda's a hottie after all." Kanda gave her a weird look. "Oh, here's your fan now. I think you should give her a smile." Road teased. Tyki just chuckled.

"Che."

The waitress laid our orders, "Enjoy your night." She said before hurrying back into the kitchen.

"Aw… you broke her heart. You're a meanie." Road coo'ed at Kanda.

"I did not. Please." Kanda said, making a disgusted look when he bit on the doughnut. "Here." He pushed the platter of doughnut to me.

"You're not gonna eat it?" I asked but I took it anyway.

"Too damn sweet." He said, stirring his coffee now.

"Want to have a taste, boy?" Tyki offered me a spoonful of strawberry parfait.

He extended his arm in my direction, but Kanda suddenly dipped his fingers in the strawberry parfait that was on Tyki's spoon.

"Too damn sweet. Disgusting." Kanda said, licking his finger clean with his tongue.

"Hey. You're the disgusting one. Don't do that on someone else's food." Tyki said, wiping his spoon with tissue.

Kanda just shrugged, sipping his black coffee in silence.

"You're unbelievable." Tyki said in a pout. Road just smiled at Kanda's actions.

* * *

Kanda stopped the car slowly so he won't wake the bean sprout up. The kid fell asleep halfway, most probably tired because of the crazy practice this afternoon.

He shut the engine off, and decided to wake the bean sprout but chose to wait for a few more minutes when he saw on how peaceful his face is.

He took a box on the pocket of his jacket. He opened it, revealing two white gold ring in a necklace. He sighed, wondering on when he will have the right guts to confess to the bean sprout.

He's been trying to, but every time he does, he's always ended up speechless, looking like a total moron.

He was dead sure that that damn Tyki Mikk will not stop hitting with the bean sprout. That fucking pedophile really annoys the hell out of him.

_Damn it. I should hurry up or someone else might catch him._ He shook the bean sprout, "Oi, bean sprout. We're here, wake up."

The bean sprout growled cutely before opening his eyes, "Huh?"

"We're here. Hurry up or your dad will scold you for going home late." He shook the bean sprout again.

"Oh. Thanks. Good night Kanda. Bye." He said in out-of-the-bed voice. He went out of the car sleepily. He wave at him before running at their house.

He started to drive, not even waiting for the bean sprout to get in his house. He looked at the box opened on his lap. Just a few more days. Give him a few more days and he will confess to his bean sprout. He closed the box, putting it back in his jacket, praying for a positive response from the bean sprout.

* * *

END OF THE DAY.

_edited: 02/03/2011_

(1) BUSINESS: a bit of action in a play, such as pouring a drink, tuning a radio, cleaning or dusting furniture. used to establish a character, take up a pause in dialogue or establish the scene.

(2) i just made a guess here, as i don't have a dslr. X3 is it connectable to a laptop?

N/A:

- from chapter 6 up to now, chapter 12: is just a one long chapter. i just divided it because it was way too long. and for those who is confuse, Kanda and Allen is still not a couple here, all of the things written where they seems like a couple (like kissing while allen cradle kanda) is a scene they were practicing. thanks =p

- i would like to give my thanks to: xbleedinglotusx , yaoifanvane , Mileryn , BlueStar1937 , and Kaidious. for reviewing last chapter. you really made my day. =p

- sorry for the delayed updates, im quite busy with work and thesis. please, spare me with more patience. thanks =p

- anyone who has a great "dating idea" is welcome to review or to PM me. im having a hard time keeping with their everyday life outside the theater, honestly. i'll give you the credit anyway. thanks for reading. please do review, for a bit of motivation.


	13. Chapter 12 Woah! Take it slow Kanda!

CHAPTER 12: WOAH! TAKE IT SLOW KANDA!

* * *

_**"I love it when you tell me to shut up when i'm in a middle of a sentence by kissing me then holding me close..."**_

* * *

I looked animatedly at the onigiri that I just made. I frowned, it looks like a lump of a distorted rock.

I can't get the shape right no matter what I do. I took a glance at my hands, it was full of sticky rice. I pouted, what am I doing wrong?

"Oi, beansprout. Where's my food? I'm hungry." Kanda emerge from the entrance of the kitchen. He strode gracefully across the room before hugging me from behind. He kissed me sloppily on my neck and cheek before claiming my lips.

He broke the kiss before turning me around. He pinned me on the counter as he deepened our kiss. He hn'ed contentedly when we broke apart, but he suddenly become frozen when he saw the different sizes of rock-like onigiri that was lying innocently on the counter top.

"What the fuck is that?" He frowned, before disentangling himself from me to take a closer look. He pokes one gingerly with his index finger, which chose to crack clumsily in two.

"Uhm… it's an onigiri… I think." I scratched my head, laughing weakly as I wait for his response.

"You think?" His eye brow shot upwards as he gave me his what-the-hell look, "Is this suppose to be edible?"

"Hey. You're so mean. Of course it is." I pouted at him angrily.

"Tch. I'm not gonna eat that crap. I'm fucking hungry, beansprout. Do something." Kanda said, crossing his arms on his chest stubbornly.

"What do you want me to do then? You're so picky. What are you, ten year old?" I said, sighing.

"The hell, even a toddler won't eat that crap." Kanda scoffed back.

"Because a toddler doesn't eat food suitable for adults." I retorted back. A sudden itch on my cheek made me wipe them with my hand, forgetting the fact that it's full of sticky rice.

"Hey. You moron. You're transferring the rice on your face." Kanda said, grabbing my wrist too late.

"Wha- Oh! Forgot…" I mumbled, scanning the kitchen with my eyes for a tissue or a towel.

"Hn… Oi, beansprout…" I jerked upwards when Kanda's hot breath touched the back of my neck. His arms snaking on my chest and stomach. "Do you need help cleaning the small mess on your face?" Kanda whispered, his husky voice suddenly sounds sultry.

"What?" I asked, goose bumps erupted on the surface of my skin.

"I said, if you need help cleaning your face." He turned my face slightly towards him, "Something like this." He brushed the tip of his tongue along my cheeks.

"Kanda! No…" I tried to wriggle out of his embrace.

"You already denied me with my food earlier. Do you think I'll let you get away with this one?" he pulled me at the dining table.

My hips bumped on its side, before he put his hands on my side. Perfectly trapping me between him and the table.

"So, which part of you should I eat first? Beansprout…" Kanda purred, inching his body slowly against mine. He gave me a yank in my hair before he gently pushed me down on the carpet at the floor.

I felt his weight slowly laid down on my top, before he exhaled his hot breath at the crook of my neck. "I've got a different variety of surprises for you, beansprout." He looked down at me, smirking sexily.

"I can give you a sensual, addicting kiss…" He leaned down before claiming my lips with his. "A lick with my tongue…" He murmured before lapping his tongue on my lower lip. "A nip…" He moved his mouth on the side of my head, before nipping hard at my earlobe. I gasped loudly at this.

What the- oh no. I'm starting to get arouse. "A tickling caress…" He slowly snaked his left hand inside my shirt, surprising me when he moved his hand up and down from my chest down to my navel. I felt my face heating up, "Lovely color, beansprout…" He smirked evilly.

"Or perhaps, would you prefer a heavenly good suck?" He moved his hand, catching me off guard. I moaned loudly, making me clutch at the carpet. Oh! Ngh… He gave my already hard length a good squeeze.

He chuckled sultry at my reaction, "So…have you made your choice, my beansprout?" He licked his lips, his eyes glinting with lust.

I gulped down, my mind going blank with the sexy God smirking over-sexily at my top.

* * *

_And cut!_ *gasps* A cliff hanger? What's wrong with me?

I don't know either! Hehehehe XD Thesis was making me go crazy. Please don't hate me with this one XD

Don't worry, I've got the right chapter. This chapter is for stage romance, (if you were just wondering with the sudden change of environment) and be ready for a longer next chapter =p

Got a comment for me? Thanks =p

thanks for the reviewers: KitsuneNaru , xbleedinglotusx , dgm-mega fan , Kaidious , AymiChyan , BlueStar1937 , namine zemyx , The hungry Hybrid , enaid04

also thanks for adding this up to your alert and favorites, and also for those who just read it =p


	14. Chapter 13: The beansprout

CHAPTER 13: THE BEANSPROUT'S FIRST TIME

* * *

_**"Sometimes I miss you so much, I just want to rip you out of my dreams and hug you!"**_

* * *

"Heh… can't choose? Is my choices that hard?" Kanda continued his soft whispers. His tongue found its way at the back of my ears.

He started his assault there. His breath hot on my skin, he made laps and small circles with the tip of his tongue. It made its way to the shell of my ear before slowly going back on the back side. Having sensitivity there, I can't help but to blush when my moans took a higher octave when he decided to change his assaults to sucking.

His sucking slowly trailed down to my neck and collar. This is where he started to nip and mark. But I quickly forgot his onslaught on my neck and collar when his left hand found one of my already perked nipples. I can't help but to gasp and arch my back when Kanda started to play with it.

"Kanda…" I moaned, my hand gripping his strong shoulder.

"Heh.. You want more, beansprout?" Kanda managed to ask while sucking on the other nipple.

"Nnghhh…"

"Can't understand you beansprout. Forgot how to speak already? And we are just starting." He stopped his execution to my body, as he was tugging my shirt and pants completely off my body.

"Oh. Fuck you. You're so beautiful…" He licked his lips hungrily as he look at my naked body with lust filled eyes. His eyes trailed from my flustered face down to my crotch. "Shit." I heard him muttered under his breath.

He hurriedly tore off his clothes, throwing each article of clothing in different direction. His pants landed with a soft thump at the top of our table.

He pulled me towards him as he lean his body at the table leg. He cupped my face roughly before crushing his lips hungrily against mine. And we submerged our desire by devouring each other into a passionate kiss. He yanked my face closer into his as we explored each other's hot, wet cavern with our tongue.

Loud, long moans and groans vibrated through the interior room.

Our hands were roaming with each other's body as we drunk ourselves with kissing.

"Fuck. Not enough. I want more, beansprout." Kanda grunted through his pants. He sat me on his lap, pulling me close into his body before grinding our erections hard.

"Ahhh!" My head uncontrollably rolled backward at this. My throat started to hurt because of moaning continuously. Everything is hazy and hot. My mind is blank already, I can't think of anything except of the growing coil at the pit of my stomach as Kanda pounds our erections faster, and the pleasure it cause us.

"Nghh. Shit. Fuck. Beansprout." Kanda growled before kissing me again.

"Lie down." Kanda ordered when we broke our kiss.

I nodded before obediently doing his command. He coated his hand with spit before entering me with one of his fingers. "Nghh." I winced, grinding my teeth with the sudden intrusion which feels so uncomfortable.

"Relax. I'll do it slowly." Kanda said as he pushed his index finger slowly in and out. I nodded, clumping my mouth. He added his second finger. Ow. Damn, it hurts. He thrust his hand faster. In, out. In and out. Scissoring it in between. I moaned when he started to jack me off with his other free hand, trying to get my attention away from uncomfortable pain when he decided to add his third finger.

"Oww…" I muttered at the sudden pain when he added his third finger. In response, Kanda fasten his pumping on my length. "Nghh…" I moaned, his hand was skillfully driving me insane. In, out, in and out as he scissor his other hand inside me. The pain is starting to subside. Oh… oh shit, his pumping gets faster. The pain and pleasure is mixing. "Nggh… ngh… Kandaa! Ohhh!" I moaned loudly when his finger found the bundle of nerve inside of me.

He stopped pumping my length to let me concentrate with his thrusting fingers. I shut my eyes as pleasure after pleasure shook my body every time he hits the sensitive nerve with his fingers. The room was shaking with my moans.

"That's enough." I whimpered shamefully when he took his fingers away from me. "Get on your knees." Kanda ordered once again.

I kneeled, waiting for his next action. I waited patiently as I watched him stroke his dangerously big length, carefully coating it with mixture of his pre-cum and spit.

"Kneel properly beansprout. I don't wanna hurt you." He gave me a quick peck before pushing me down so that I can kneel.

He parted my legs wider with his hand before aligning his length on my ass. We both grunted when he started to push his way inside of me.

"Hell. You're so fucking tight." Kanda hissed before jerking his hips hard. He moaned loudly, as I cried in pain. He was fully sheathed inside. He was so big, and it freaking hurts. It feels like my ass was being torn in two from the inside. A tear fell on the top of my hand which was clutching the carpet.

"Sshhh… Don't cry." He snaked his arms loosely on my chest and stomach. He hn'ed quietly as he kissed me on my nape, neck and cheek. Waiting patiently for me to adjust with his and from the pain.

"Kanda…"

"Are you sure?" He asked, before showering me with kisses as he pulled out slowly, only to thrust back with the same speed when his head was almost out.

He slowly increases his pace as he distracts me with kiss and caress. He leaned his body close to my back. And when he thrust again, I suddenly saw stars when he found the nerve for the second time around. This time, with his cock.

"Ah… ah… ah…" I moaned shamelessly with each thrust he makes, while Kanda mutters incomprehensible words and curses each time he goes in.

"I want to do it harder, beansprout." Kanda grunted, pulling away out of me without warning. He turned me around, pushing me at the carpet, making me lie down there with my back. Effectively knocking the air out of me.

He put my legs on his shoulders, before pounding on me rapidly. We both moaned loudly, our grunts getting longer. And with each movement, the fire on our bodies increases. Leaving every inch of our skin and muscles burning on fire.

As Kanda thrust, the fire started to lick slowly towards the pit of my stomach. He reached his hand on my length, making me dizzy with the added pleasure.

My body started to shook and Kanda's thrust started to get in an irregular rhythm. And a few seconds later, I came. Dirtying his hands and my chest. We both moaned when he came inside of me at the same time, I felt hot liquid filling my insides.

_Arf!_

Arf? What's that?

_Arf! Arf! Arf!_

A dog? I opened my eyes, only closing it again at the same time when the sun ray hurt my eyes. Timcanpy barked again, licking my face to wake me up.

"Ugh. Timcanpy! Stop licking my face. Oh, gross." I grunted, feeling disgusted at the sticky drool on my face.

Where am I? I collected my thoughts.

I was with someone. Oh yeah, I was with Kanda. But what was that? Is that a dream?

What a vivid dream? Everything feels real. The pain and pleasure that I felt when we reached orgasm.

Wait.

I gasped, sitting suddenly at my bed, surprising Timcanpy at my sudden movement. I ignored him, that dream… don't tell me…

I hurriedly peeled the comforter away from my body. I dropped it on the floor. I pulled the hem of my pajama to take a look.

Oh my God. A wet dream…

I had my first wet dream, and with Kanda of all people! I felt my face heating up. How am I going to look at Kanda in the eyes when we meet at school? I groaned, covering my face with the palm of my hand.

Timcanpy sat at the floor, tilting his head at the side to look at me.

* * *

END OF BEANSPROUT'S DILEMMA.

weee~ another cliff hanger! i don't know why but i'm staring to love cliff hangers! XD

well, i'm busy with thesis, so i dunno on when i will be able to update again. so~ i decided to update short chapters so that you won't be bored with waiting .

thanks for the reviewers:

namine zemyx , AymiChyan , dgm-mega fan , The hungry Hybrid , enaid04 , Sakura-Cherryblossom4 , xbleedinglotusx , Kaidious

* * *

added notes:

i have an update status on my profile.. so if you were kind of wondering on what the the hell i'm doing with S.R. (stage romance) and my plans with it, just check out my profile =3

thanks a lot =3 love you all.


	15. Chapter 14 Surprise of the day

CHAPTER14: SURPRISE OF THE DAY

* * *

_**A save electricity sign: "Don't you hate it when somebody turns you on and then just leaves."**_

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_My body started to shook and Kanda's thrust started to get in an irregular rhythm. And a few seconds later, I came. Dirtying his hands and my chest. We both moaned when he came inside of me at the same time, I felt hot liquid filling my insides._

Arf!

_Arf? What's that?_

Arf! Arf! Arf!

_A dog? I opened my eyes, only closing it again at the same time when the sun ray hurt my eyes. Timcanpy barked again, licking my face to wake me up._

_Ugh. Timcanpy! Stop licking my face. Oh, gross." I grunted, feeling disgusted at the sticky drool on my face._

_Where am I? I collected my thoughts._

_I was with someone. Oh yeah, I was with Kanda. But what was that? Is that a dream?_

_What a vivid dream? Everything feels real. The pain and pleasure that I felt when we reached orgasm._

_Wait._

_I gasped, sitting suddenly at my bed, surprising Timcanpy at my sudden movement. I ignored him, that dream… don't tell me…_

_I hurriedly peeled the comforter away from my body. I dropped it on the floor. I pulled the hem of my pajama to take a look._

_Oh my God. A wet dream…_

_I had my first wet dream, and with Kanda of all people! I felt my face heating up. How am I going to look at Kanda in the eyes when we meet at school? I groaned, covering my face with the palm of my hand._

_Timcanpy sat at the floor, tilting his head at the side to look at me._

* * *

N/A:

Here's an update, thanks a lot for the continuous support. This story would be naught without you guys. =3

enjoy reading =3

R&R please =3

* * *

I turned the shower knob off before paddling myself out of the shower. I secured my waist tightly with a fluffy white towel, whilst my other free hand is busy mopping my hair dry with another one.

I wriggled my toes at the carpet of my room. The cold air crawled mercilessly on my bare skin, giving me goose bumps all over my body.

I sent a wary glance at my bed, suddenly getting flustered when I remembered my first ever wet dream. I heaved a heavy sigh, wondering on why I even had that dream in the first place.

And with Kanda of all people. I wonder on how I would face him later at the rehearsal.

My wondering mind came to a halt when the messenger on the pc buzzed repeatedly. I made a beeline towards it.

It was Lavi.

**Irresistible_Bookman:** _Yo! Allen buddy_

_Good morning to ya_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_How are you, lil buddy?_

_=D_

_I surely missed you a lot!_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_=D_

I smiled. It's been a while since the last time that I saw him, since I'm too busy in the theater. He's still the same annoying Lavi as ever.

I typed a reply back. Frowning at the annoying buzz that Lavi is creating. Really, can't he wait patiently?

**Crown_Clown:**_Good morning =)_

_I'm okay_

_Just got out of the shower_

_Leave the buzz button alone_

_**Please.**_

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_Oh. Is that so?_

_I bet you smell good_

_Hehe_

_=))_

_What's the matter?_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_It's fun!_

_=D =D =D_

_**BUZZ!**_

I groaned when another buzz rang out again. Lavi's being so annoying again, and the sun has just risen.

**Crown_Clown:** _Leave the damn button alone, Lavi_

_Or I'm gonna block you_

I entered, before typing a new message hurriedly.

**Crown_Clown:** _That would be nice_

_At least you won't be able to pester me_

_=))_

I snickered. I'm sure Lavi's mouth is animatedly open right now.

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_Goodness!_

_So mean…_

_*pout_

_You know what_

_You sounds like Yuu-chan_

_Did he rub his chin onto your head?_

_You sure are getting short tempered_

I sounds like Kanda? I arched my eye brow. Oh really?

**Crown_Clown:** _Oh really_

_I'm not_

_You're just being utterly annoying_

_Brb_

_Just gonna put some clothes on_

I went to the closet, doubting if Kanda's short temperedness is really that famous, for Lavi to even mention it. I unhook a white button-up shirt, a black pants, and a grey vest before placing it at the top of my bed.

Put on some deodorant and sprayed a perfume all over my torso and shirt before pulling my clothes on. I'm getting cold already for walking around naked in my room.

I went back on the pc as I button my vest up.

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_Ooooh…_

_*gasp_

_You mean, we've been chatting all this time with you naked?_

_=))_

_Didn't know you're an exhibitionist_

_Allen buddy_

_You should have left the cam open then_

_I'll gladly take a few shots_

_I'll be rich by the end of the day_

_I bet you're admirers gonna buy it_

_with no second thought_

_no matter how much the price is_

_*grins_

Feeling a little flustered, I shook my head. He really didn't know on when to shut up. And what does he even mean by admirers?

**Crown_Clown:** _Whatever Lavi_

_It's not like I wanted to talk to you_

_while naked in the first place_

_And I doubt that there's_

_someone out there who'll_

_buy my pictures,_

_whether I'm naked or not._

I'm full of scars, even my face has one. Most people judge the likes of me based on looks alone. I'm saying this not because of self-pity. I'm just stating mere facts. It's a harsh reality after all.

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_What are you saying?_

_After being in the theater for more than a week now,_

_don't tell me that you still haven't heard?_

_You and those guys in the play_

_are the talk of the school for a week now_

_Especially you, Tyki and Yuu-chan_

I arched my eyebrow at the monitor. What? The three of us? But I never heard a thing. And everything is still the same, well, maybe except for the growing population of the curious looks that I'm getting whenever I walk on the corridor or school grounds. Which is absolutely normal because of my peculiar looks. Nothing has change at all.

**Crown_Clown:** _No Lavi_

_Never heard a thing_

It would be ridiculous if such a thing did do happens.

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_No shit Sherlock_

_*gasp_

_Are you serious?_

**Crown_Clown:** _Do I sounds like I'm kidding Lavi?_

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_No_

_But. But. But I mean…_

_The three of ya were like_

_The three prince of Black Order_

I re-read the message. The three…

**Crown_Clown:** _We're what?_

_Lavi_

_Are you by any chance,_

_Exaggerating?_

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_Do I sounds like I'm kidding_

_Allen buddy?_

_=p_

I frowned, he used the exact same line that I used on him just a moment ago.

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_Okay_

_Listen here._

_Very carefully_

_The following lines below were quoted:_

_I mean, what I heard from the growing population of your admirers:_

_Kanda Yuu:_

_The mysterious prince_

_Damn rich and hot_

_Oozing with sex appeal_

_His anti-social behavior makes him yummier_

_The perfect bishounen_

_Etc, etc…_

_Tyki Mikk:_

_The ooh-la-la college prince_

_So damn sexy with his tan skin_

_Especially with his hot curly locks_

_Has the same caliber of sex-appeal like Yuu-chan_

_etc, etc…_

_Allen Walker:_

_The fallen angel prince_

_Too cute and yummy for your own good_

_Has the most mind-blowing smile_

_Has the most breath-taking looks_

_Has the yummiest looking ass_

_And etc, etc…_

_If I list down all of the things that I heard_

_from school, it would be endless_

_oh, forgot…_

_the three of you were not just yummy looking_

_but also bright,_

_with your grades always on top of your class_

_Hey. Are you still alive there?_

_Allen?_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**BUZZ!**_

I gawked at the monitor again. Flustered and frozen on the spot, with my mouth slightly open with the shocked of what I read. Sex appeal… ooh-la-la charm? Sexy? Innocent and cute? Yummiest looking ass?

How? There is no way… especially me, to be a part of that. Wait. The three of us. No. No. No. No.

Looks like Lavi is messing with me again.

**Crown_Clown:** _Sure, sure_

_If you say so, Lavi_

**Irresistible_Bookman:**_You sounds doubtful, Buddy_

_Hey. I'm gonna sign out now_

_I'll fetch ya in a minute_

_Okay?_

_Bye._

_=p_

And with that, Lavi signed out. I didn't even had a chance to put my hands on the keyboard to reply. Oh well… maybe it's not that bad talking to him. It's been ages since the last time I saw him. It would be fun to go to school with Lavi again. Even just for this day.

I never thought that there would be a day where I would miss the infamous Lavi. I really can't help but to smile.

* * *

Lavi whistled as he park his car on the school parking lot. We were just getting out of the car when a sleek, shiny black Mercedes abruptly parked on my side.

I took a glance on the Mercedes that I was very familiar with.

It was Kanda's.

I was suddenly nervous when the Mercedes's door opened, revealing its infamous owner.

Upon seeing me, he scowled, grunting in the process as a greeting.

I was about to say hi back to him when I heard Lavi gasped, "Yuu-chan!" Lavi exclaimed energetically, making the passing students around to look at us curiously.

Kanda and I both looked at Lavi at the same time, "Yo! Yuu-chan! Good morning to ya." Lavi grins at him.

Did they know each other? Perplexed with the familiarity of Lavi with him, I looked at Kanda. Who was at the time, were looking at Lavi like he had sprouted a second head.

"Do I fucking know you?" Kanda growled. His eyes were looking at the two of us back and forth, he seems as perplexed as I do.

"Good morning, Kanda." I said, smiling apologetically at Kanda. He threw me a deathly glare. A cold shiver ran in my spine, looks like Kanda is in a bad mood.

This is bad, I hope that Lavi won't pester him. Or he might end up dead.

"Hm? You don't know the sexy me? Oi Allen, you haven't told Yuu-chan about us?" Lavi said elatedly.

"What about the two of you?" Kanda asked, the scowl on his face deepened.

I was about to introduce Lavi when he suddenly pulled me in a bear hug. I wriggled myself out of his embrace, but Lavi just tightened his hug.

I looked at Kanda in horror, afraid that he might interpret our relationship. Not that we're dating and all but still, I don't want Kanda to think that I'm dating with anyone. Kanda looked as dumbstruck as I am, "I'm the closest guy with Moyashi-chan!" Lavi happily said. I gasped in mortification when Lavi kissed me on my cheeks. Not once, but twice.

"Beansprout, what the hell is he saying?" Kanda asked through clenched jaw.

"Um…" I squeaked when Lavi kissed me again.

"I'm Moyashi-chan's bestest best friend. Lavi Bookman at you service!" Lavi exclaimed energetically.

"Hey! Stop kissing me, you idiot!" I wiped my cheeks with the back of my gloves as I try to free myself from his bear hug.

"Oh. Is that so?" Kanda growled, his face hidden in his bangs. "You fucking bastard… don't mess with me! And pry your hands off with the beansprout!" Kanda yelled as he threw his bag at us.

I screamed in terror when the bag passed on my face. It made a loud noise when it hit Lavi square on the face, "Lavi!" I gasped after turning around only to find him sprawled at the ground.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Yuu-chan, that hurts!" Lavi whined as he clutched his nose, which was bleeding furiously at the moment.

I hurriedly kneeled at Lavi's side to check if he has any more injuries than his bleeding nose. Luckily, he seems to have none.

I hastily shoved my handkerchief on his hand, as I avert my gaze away from the blood. I felt nauseous. Damn, I really hate the smell and seeing blood.

"Kanda, you didn't have to do that. I know he's kind of annoying, but please don't hurt people just because you're in a bad mood." I scolded at Kanda.

"Che. Serves him right." Kanda picked his bag up before snapping at Lavi again, "And don't you dare call me by my first name again, Baka Usagi. The next time you do, I'll break your jaw." And with that, he stomped angrily away from us. Creating a huge space on the crowd as he go, glaring at the curious people that was gathered around us.

* * *

(Kanda's POV)

Kanda furiously kicked the cubicle door in the comfort room. The occupants who were dilly dallying at the time hurriedly went out when they saw on who it was.

He was beyond pissed. To say that he was just merely pissed at the time is an understatement.

He was angry, and seething with jealousy.

_That fucking bastard. How dare he kiss my beansprout._ Kanda exhaled furiously.

_Best friend huh? What does he think I am? An idiot? Where the fuck do you see a guy who goes kissing his guy best friend around?_ Kanda kicked the poor innocent door again. The door protested angrily on its hinges when it creaked loudly.

_Baka Usagi, I swear I'll strangle you with your bandana if I ever see you again loafing around the sprout._

* * *

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt anymore?" I asked worriedly as we walk towards our school building.

"Yep. Besides, he really didn't throw his bag with much force as it looks like. I just fell because of the surprise attack." Lavi grinned at me.

Oh really… if I'm going to base the sound that I heard when it hit his face, I'm sure Kanda had threw it with force. But in the first place, why is he even in a bad mood? I wonder if something happened.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Everything went according to plan, at least now I know that the hidden rumors were true." Lavi whistled.

_Plan?_ "What rumors?" I asked, itching with curiosity. We stopped at the front of my locker. I need to get my books.

"Nah. It's nothing." Lavi leaned his back on the locker as he wait for me.

I didn't say anything back. He sounds suspicious. _Way_ too suspicious for my opinion. Heck, everything he does today is suspicious. Looks like he's up on another prank. He did say 'plan' earlier, I wonder on what was that about.

I fumbled on my keys. And looks like my locker decided to remain locked even though I already turned the keys on it.

Is it stocked? It seems just fine last Friday.

I repeatedly pounded my fist on the hinge, hoping that whatever the reason on why it became stuck came to loose.

"Stuck? Here, let me help," Lavi said, prying my hands off the locker so he could manhandle it. It did open after several beating. But it caught me in surprise when it spewed a rain of papers.

I looked at the pool of mess on my feet, _papers…_?

I crouched down, picking a random paper as I do so. Oh, it isn't a paper, it was a letter. I arched an eyebrow, I've got a pile of letter on my locker?

I tore the letter that I picked earlier, it was addressed to me,

_Hi Allen!_

_Will you go out with me?_

_Sorry with the frankness, but ever since_

_I saw you at the try-outs,_

_you caught my heart away._

_Here's my number, I'll_

_wait for your call, XXXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Jamaica_

I looked at the letter on my hand, too dumbstruck and horrified to utter a word. I hurriedly picked another letter again. This time I randomly selected a pink one. I ripped it, exposing another pink paper.

I even out the paper on my hand, it was bare. Except for the single line at the middle of the paper.

_I love you Allen_

Lavi wolf whistled on my ear as he took a peek from my shoulder on the letter that I was holding, "Oh. A love letter? And a mountain of it too? You're the man, Allen Buddy!"

I looked at him suspiciously, "See, what did I told you this morning?" He nudge me with his elbow.

"You did this didn't you?" I blurted out as I narrow my eyes on him.

"Duh? And why would I?" He asked back as he picked a handful of letter from the floor.

"I don't know. Try telling me, maybe it's one of your pranks." I mused out loud.

"No way, Allen." He said as he ripped a red envelope. I stopped from picking one again from the floor when he laughed out loud suddenly.

"What?" I said, irritated at his sudden outburst. How dare he laugh like that when I'm trying to question him seriously.

He wiped a tear from his eyes, "One of your admirers is asking for a one night stand!" He handed me the letter as he crouched down on the floor, laughing his ass out.

I grabbed the letter from his grasp, telling myself that I will really hit him for real if he was just messing with me.

_How about a one night stand, Allen?_

_I can drive you crazy…_

_I'll give you my number in two days,_

_See you then,_

_Ashlee_

I sighed, it even has a pink kiss mark.

I collected the letters in a pile, before shoving it on the trash can besides the locker, as Lavi is too busy laughing on the floor.

Little did I know, a two guys that I really know is suffering the same fate as I am.

The one with a long hair in a pony tail was cursing inaudible words under his breath. While the other tall guy with a tan skin didn't know on what to do for the first time on his life.

The feet of both guys were also buried in a mountain of letters.

Love letters.

* * *

(Lavi's POV)

The bell rang, signaling everyone in the school that class will start in five minutes. Everyone started to hurry up towards their respective class.

I ruffled the soft white locks of Moyashi-chan's as I bid my goodbye with him. He growled angrily on my exploitation as he swat my hand away before fixing it with his gloved fingers.

I laughed. Too bad that I've got a different class with him today.

I whistled my way as I walked towards my classroom, casting a sexy smile every now and then whenever I see a hot chicks.

I laid my bag coolly at my desk, grinning at myself. Looks like the rumors 'bout my 'lil buddy and Yuu-chan were true, ne?

If not, why would he hit me when I hugged and kissed my bestest best friend, while seething in rage?

Oh hoho! This would be fun.

I can smell jealousy.

* * *

End of chapter.

* * *

N/A:

Thanks for those who reviewed on the last chapter: dakenolebeau , DGrayManFanatic , dgm-mega fan , yaoifanvane , namine zemyx , -Pon , AymiChyan , Kaidious , HinLove , Honoka-Chan , BlueStar1937, Kureru Elric , The hungry Hybrid , enaid04 , LovinOnlyForYuu , Nekolin. I can't recall if I answered back to you all. But thanks again for reviewing. Really appreciate it =)

And I would like to thanks and give credits to dgm-mega fan for the chapter's idea. She's the one who suggested that I should make Lavi and Kanda meet at school =)

And I can't help but to notice that Lavi kind of sounds gay when he started describing to Allen the gossips that he heard at school, like yummy looking ass and thing XD

How was the chapter? please leave a review. come on, i know you want to *nudge =3


	16. Plagiarism Issue

**PLAGIARISM ISSUE**

* * *

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, may God Bless You.

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE.**

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you.**.**

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, please, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

As of now, there is only one person whom I have given my permission to translate two of my 1827 story, her name is Sunny210 (on: vnsharing 'DOT' net) and JungYunjae1827(on: fanfiction 'DOT' net)

If you have any comments regarding on this notification, just leave it as a review on the previous chapters or send me a private message, as I will delete this in the near future.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
